Loss and Family
by dragonlots
Summary: While planting flowers on Jake's grave, Cassie meets a stranger who makes her wonder if she even knew her husband at all.
1. Chapter 1

Loss & Family

Dana Bell

Cassie loved planting flowers on Jake's grave. The cool earth on her fingers was soothing and she knew how lovely they'd look. Pansy's with their yellow and purple faces, Marigolds sparkling in sun like forgotten treasure and Baby's Breath as innocent as a new born. Their white would be a lovely contrast.

She sat back on her heels and wiped her hands on her jeans. The sun above was warm, exceptionally warm for early springtime. Normally the ground was still slightly frozen and the temperatures nippy.

"He loved you very much."

Cassie started and turned her torso to stare at the stranger standing beside a huge gnarled tree. He wore all white and she didn't miss the redness of his eyes. Getting to her feet she greeted the older man with a warm smile. "Hello."

"You are as lovely as my…as Jake," he stumbled over the name as if it were unfamiliar, "described."

Patiently she waited, hoping her visitor would introduce himself. He seemed to know her.

"I could not attend his funeral." He stepped forward, treading lightly despite the sandals he wore. "It would not have been safe."

"Safe?" She frowned puzzled.

"For Jake. For you. For the children." He sighed heavily. "I knew when he died."

Since she sometimes knew things before they happened, she didn't doubt his last comment. Still, who was he and why would he have known when her husband died?

"You seem to know me." She extended her hand.

Lightly his rough hand took hers. "I am Caine."

Caine? Something tickled in her brain. A vague comment Jake had made once and then quickly laughed off. There had been a look a fear on his face and though she'd waited patiently, known he kept a secret from her, he'd never spoken of it again.

"Welcome to Middleton."

A sad smile tugged his lips. "I can not stay."

"Why not?"

"I will not bring danger upon you and my…your children."

"What danger could I possibly be in?" She crossed her arms over her blue t-shrit.

Caine cocked his head. She noticed the wispy Grey hair and the wrinkles lining his face. "He never told you."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." She decided to switch tactics. "Why don't you come to Grey House. I'll fix you something to eat." He did look like he didn't eat often. His body was thin.

Uncertainty, fear, and hope all crossed his weathered face. "Thank you."

"My car is over here." She led him out of the graveyard with its many weathered stones and still bare trees. The drive to her home was quiet. He stared out the window, lost in thought.

When she reached her white and brick home, she took him to the kitchen and put on the pot. Tea was always good and she so enjoyed coming up with her own blends. Her guest sat at the bar, both at ease and ready to flee. She placed the delicate cup in front of him, the contents steaming. Cassie offered him a smile. "Best drink it while it's hot."

Again he cocked his head to the side, a smile tugging on his lips. "Thank you." He sampled his tea and nodded his approval. "Mint, black tea and a touch of ginger."

She blinked. Not many figured out her combinations.

"I am an apothecary."

"So you know about herbal remedies and teas." It wasn't often she found someone as familiar with them as she was.

"Yes." He sipped more of the tea, glancing around the room.

In some ways, she missed the old cozy kitchen, but converting Grey House into a B&B had meant updating and modernizing. She could now bake easily to entertain her guests.

"Hi, Mom," Grace bounced into the room, dumping her backpack on the tile floor before she stopped and stared at the older man.

"Grace," Cassie introduced. "This is Caine. This is my daughter Grace."

"It is my great pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

Her daughter took it and an odd expression flashed over her face. "Do I know you?"

"We have never met." He pulled his hand away and again picked up the cup.

"But," Grace stopped, shaking her head, her blondish brown hair framing her face. "You're so familiar."

Caine finished his tea. "I thank you for your hospitality." He picked up his bag. "I should be going."

"Nonsense." Cassie knew he needed to stay. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I insist you join us."

His gaze uneasily rested on Grace. "I should not."

Grace squared her shoulders. "Of course you should. I smell apple pie. Does that mean Lori, Brandon and Tara are joining us tonight?"

"They are. Would you set the table, please?"

Her teenager grinned and set about getting the table ready. "Caine, there's an empty room up the stairs at the end of the hall." He opened his mouth to protest. "No argument. Join us when you're ready."

He hesitated then his shoulders slumped in surrender. "As you wish," he said as he left the room.

Since she didn't hear the door open, she assumed he'd gone upstairs. She checked the roast she had on and pulled the potatoes off the stove. They needed to be mashed.

Humming she got the meal ready, placing each dish in its own bowl or platter. A touch of grief hit her heart. She remembered the trip she and Jake had taken to buy them. The front door opened and she heard Lori, Brandon and his wife Tara laughing in the hallway.

"Hi, Cassie," Lori greeted. She grabbed a bowl and headed for the table.

Brandon snatched a bean and Cassie frowned at him. "Yumm," he complimented as he popped it in his mouth.

"I thought you'd been taught better manners," his wife teased. She grabbed the bowl he'd swiped from and took it the table. The couple had split up for a long while. Cassie had arranged for them to spent a day at the ice rink. Luckily her ploy worked. They were back together and living in Middleton.

He grinned at Cassie. "Can't resist your cooking. Where's Abigail?"

"Working tonight." Her cousin had been in town for several months. First she'd worked for Sam at the clinic and recently Stephanie at the local coffee shop, the Bistro.

Hearing the door again, George puttered in. He gave his family a huge smile. His hair was a bit more gray and he'd put on a bit of weight, despite how active he was. Cassie caught whiff of dirt and sweat.

George sniffed. "Smells wonderful."

"Almost ready." She handed the pot roast platter to Brandon who walked importantly to the table. George took his seat and Cassie grabbed the last dish, a relish plate.

Caine appeared in the doorway all in black, with a top showing a tiger and dragon.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked. His tone was guarded yet welcoming. No doubt part of his police training. At least he was out of uniform and Cassie was glad of that. Family time should be relaxed.

"This is my guest Caine." She took her place at the head of the table. A flash of regret went through her. Jake should be sitting there.

Her guest bowed taking a seat next to Grace. Cassie picked up the potatoes, put some on her plate and passed them to her daughter.

"Where are from Mr. Caine?" Lori put some green beans on her plate and passed them to her brother.

"Just call me Caine."

"Where are you from?" Brandon pressed. His dark hair dangling of his forehead reminded Cassie again of her dead husband.

"You are much like your father. He too, was good at interrogation."

"Were you someone he interrogated?" She could see her police step-son getting suspicious.

"Brandon, he's a guest," Tara reminded her husband.

"No." Caine passed on the meat and took some more veggies. "I understand your concern, but I am no danger to any of you."

Grace frowned, starring hard at Caine. "I swear I know you."

"I have never been in Middleton before."

"Well, wherever you're from," George's Irish brogue sneaked in. "If Cassie invited you to eat with us, then there's no need for questioning." His tone brooked no room for argument.

The conversation changed to sharing what was going on in everyone's life. When dinner was finished, the girls cleared the table and then Cassie served apple pie with coffee or tea.

"I love your pie." Brandon smacked his lips to make his point. Tara rolled her eyes.

Lori playfully slugged him. "Watch your manners."

"How are things going at the paper?" Cassie was delighted to have all her children home although saddened it had happened because of her husband's unexpected death.

"Okay." Lori pushed her plate away and sipped her coffee. "I was thinking of writing an article about mom." She cast a guilty look in Cassie's direction.

"I think that's a good idea. You should remember her." Jake had been widowed when they'd met and raising two young children. She'd come to think of Lori and Brandon as her own.

"Yes, you should," George agreed. He picked up his plate. "If you'll excuse me, time for me to get to bed so I can tackle the roses tomorrow and fix the back gate."

"I can help you, if you would like," Caine offered.

"I'd like that." George ambled off.

"I've got homework." Grace finished her final bite, but took her tea with her.

"I'll help with the dishes." Lori needed to talk about something. She often hung around afterwards when she did.

"Tara and I need to go as well. Both our days start early." The couple grabbled each other's hand and headed for the door.

"Good night." Caine silently padded out.

"He's an odd one," Lori said.

"Yes, he is," Cassie agreed. "Let's get the dishes done and then we can talk."

At the paper office the next day, Lori re-read her mother's obituary. It didn't say much. Just that she'd died and left behind her father, George, a husband and two young children. There weren't any other articles and Lori had a hard time remembering why her mom had died. Had it been an illness? An accident?

All Lori remembered were the dreams about monsters and how Cassie had helped her get rid of them. Granted the bunnies had gotten tiresome and so had the puppies, but as least the monsters hadn't chased her anymore.

Her boss was out for the day following the mayor around. Martha Tinsdale could be tiresome and although she had a good heart, she tended to go overboard at times. Luckily, someone always seemed to be around to rein her in.

Not inspired at her meager findings or her musings about their mayor, Lori decided to do a search on their new guest at Grey House. Not many were off the grid so there should be something on him.

She found several articles about Caine. Most were about a young cop while there were some that mentioned an older one who practiced Oriental healing. On one page she saw a picture of the younger one and couldn't believe what she saw. It looked exactly like her father! Younger, but the same.

Without thinking she sent it to the printer. Cassie would want to see it. Was it possible there were two men who looked alike? Maybe they were twins. She had to find out!

Her day dragged after that and she hurried out mid-afternoon, locking up the office. She noted the odd green convertible parked across the street. Must be someone passing through. No one she knew in Middleton had a car like that.

She reached Grey House and found Cassie in the kitchen. "You tend to live in this room."

"Heart of the home." She brushed flour off on her flowered apron. Lori liked Cassie's shorter haircut. "How's your article coming?"

"Not finding much." Lori pulled out the picture and pushed it across the counter. "I did find this."

Cassie gasped, grabbing the edge of the counter.

"Looks just like dad huh?"

"It does." Her step mom picked up the picture and stared at it. "Couldn't be though. Jake grew up in Middleton."

"You know," Lori bit her lip. "Dad never really talked much about his childhood."

"Most adults don't." Cassie put the article down. "They do say everyone has a twin in the world."

"Then what is Caine doing here? You don't suppose," she stopped, not wanting to finish her thought. "I mean, you don't suppose he's… " The thought staggered her. "My grandfather?"

Cassie paled. Her hands shook. "Your father would have told me."

"Not if he thought he was protecting us." Lori had known he always had.

"It's a coincidence. It has to be."

The dark haired man in the back of the Bristro made Grace nervous. He was in a dark suit, with gray touching his hair just above his ears. She couldn't see his eyes. They were hidden behind sunglasses.

"Hey." Nick shyly reached out and touched her arm. "You okay."

Grace shook herself. "Fine." Her best friend, Anthony, had moved out of town thanks to his parent's divorce, so she and Nick, who lived next door, had gotten used to hanging out together at the coffee shop and doing their homework.

"That weird dude seems to be getting all your attention."

"I'm sure he's just passing through."

"I could talk to him for you."

"Don't. He's dangerous." Grace wasn't sure how she knew that.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She packed up her books, stuffing them into her backpack. "It's getting late."

"Not that late."

"Nick, I want to go home."

"Fine." He packed up, tossing the offending stranger a dirty look.

"Don't antagonize him."

"He isn't going to do anything."

The bright green convertible had been sitting across the street from shop, Bell, Book and Candle, for a couple of hours. Normally, Cassie would have gone home by now, but the shipment she'd been waiting for had come in and she wanted to go through it. The new ingredients she'd ordered had arrived, as had the limited editions she'd ordered to give to Grace for her birthday.

With a smile she put the books into her bag and frowned as she caught sight of the dark haired stranger who wore sunglasses, despite the fact it was dark out. He lounged against the brick building where he had he could watch her shop. She didn't exactly feel in danger. More, curious.

She finished putting several items in their proper place and locked up. Halfway down the street her watcher got into his car and drove past her. It didn't surprise Cassie to find the convertible parked in front of Grey House.

"Have a spare room for the night?" he asked when she stepped up to the door.

"I think I can manage to find one." Cassie gave him a welcoming smile. "I can even find something for your dinner."

"Not hungry."

"I don't think that's true. You were in parked in front of my shop most of the evening."

His mouth opened. Before he could protest she added, "Your car is easy to spot."

His jaw clenched. "Yeah."

"I'm Cassandra Nightengale. Welcome to Grey House."

He silently whistled when he stepped into the foyer before following her to the registration desk. He filled out the card and paid cash.

"Kermit," she said. "Odd name."

A slight smile tugged at his lips. "Please, no frog jokes."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Might explain the bright green car. "Now let's get you some dinner."

In the kitchen she found the crockpot she'd left to simmer. The soup's rich smell filled the kitchen.

Her guest perked up. "That smells great."

"My own recipe." She got out three bowls.

"Expecting someone?" He sat at the bar.

Shrugging, she filled a bowl and handed it to him. "Thanks." He took a sip. "This is very good."

"Thank you." She stood across from him. "What brings you to Middleton?"

"Unfinished business."  
"Hmmm." The soup turned out better than she hoped. "Hungry, Caine?" Cassie had sensed the older man, even though his tread hadn't betrayed him.

Kermit's spoon dropped into his soup. "What are you doing here?"

Caine seemed startled as well. "Passing through."

Some hidden communication passed between the two men. Cassie sensed they knew each other. She put soup in the third bowl and handed it to Caine. He dipped his head and mumbled, "Thank you."

Mysteries were nothing new to her. In time, she'd find out what the two men were hiding.

"Morning, Sam," Cassie greeted her new neighbor. She closed the mailbox, taking note of the various bills she'd received. Luckily her shop made enough to cover them. Barely.

"Morning." The town's new doctor unlocked his car and hesitated. Sam had been a little awkward around her since the night of the party. Cassie still wasn't sure exactly what had happened between them or what they were going to do about it.

Her friend Ryan had been a little distant as well. She knew he'd been hurt. He really liked her and had been hoping it would develop into a romance.

"Have to get going." Sam gave her a quick smile and drove off. Cassie knew he'd stop by the bistro for his usual Danish and coffee.

With a sigh, she went back inside. Grey House was filled with familiar scents and a lingering memory of her husband Jake. She still missed him.

"The heart remembers." Her eyes drifted to the carpeted stairs. Caine stood there. "You have many happy memories."

"I do, yes. Hungry?"

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She pulled her blueberry muffins out of the oven and placed the pan on trivets. They'd been Jake's favorite.

"I too, lost my spouse." His face shadowed. "And my son."

Cassie started, swaying a bit.

"Are you all right?" Caine was beside her, his arm around her waist

"Fine," she mumbled.

The older man released her. "He never told you, did he?"

"I knew everything I needed to know about Jake."

"Caine." Looking up, Cassie saw her guest standing in the doorway. She wondered if all he ever wore were dark suits. "If I might have a word."

"Of course." Caine stepped away and the two men vanished out the door.

She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Had Jake kept secrets from her? Did she really want to know the truth? What if she learned something she really didn't want to know about the man she'd loved? How would Grace, Brandon and Lori react?

Although, if Caine was their grandfather, didn't he and her children, have the right know each other?

Cassie hurried away from counter and into the foyer. Kermit and Caine were both there. They didn't seem to be arguing exactly. More like a stand-off between alpha males.

"You don't have the right to endanger them." Kermit made a circular motion with his arm.

"They have the right to know."

"Peter's gone. No one will look for his family in Middleton."

"They why are you here?"

"Promised the kid I'd keep them safe."

"Safe from what?" Cassie demanded, striding across the room and joining them. She put her hands on her hips and tried to look stern.

Kermit and Caine exchanged looks. The dark haired man answered. "You're safer not knowing."

"Why not let me be the judge of that." She ushered them into a small side room and closed the double door. "Lori found several articles on a Peter Caine. He looks very much like Jake."

A long silence followed. Cassie waited knowing one of them would break and tell her the truth.

Caine sighed. "Jake, Peter,"

Kermit held up a hand. "Stop. Look Cassie, your husband wanted his family safe."

"Knowing the truth will keep us safe. " They both kept quiet. "You might as well tell me. If not, Lori will figure it out eventually." Cassie was playing one of her cards. Her step-daughter was a very good journalist.

Kermit faced Caine. The older man shrugged. Taking off his sunglasses, he strolled to the fireplace, leaning against the ornate scroll work before facing her. "Peter was the only witness in a high profile murder. When the man was convicted, he swore vengeance and there were several attempts on Peter's life, despite the Chinese community's protection. The DA finally got him into the witness protection program."

Cassie followed the logic. "They gave him a new identity as Jake Russell." Mixed emotions raced inside her. Pride. Anger. Betrayal.

"Yeah." Kermit rubbed his eyes. "He almost left Middleton when his first wife was killed. He was certain it wasn't an accident, but could never prove it." He shook his head. "Peter also wasn't sure whether or not Lori witnesses what happened. He found her safe yet hidden."

Lori's dreams about monsters when she was younger suddenly made sense. Cassie felt sympathy for her. If the young woman had seen anything, she'd long since forgotten.

"I wanted to come." Caine's face reflected his grief. "Peter told me to stay away. It would be safer for all of us."

"Luckily Caine here is hard to trace." A half laugh escaped Kermit's lips. "No one in China town knew where he was."

"Nor did Peter."

"Then how did you…?" Cassie asked.

"I too, have abilities as do you." He sighed deeply. "So did Peter."

Little things she'd noticed about her husband began to fall into place. His easy acceptance of her and her healing herbs. His total respect of her secret place in their home. Other subtle actions that now made total sense.

Kermit spoke. "Above all else he wanted to keep his family safe. We've already told you more than we should have."

"I'm sure Jake won't mind." She went to the window looking out through the lace curtains. The vines lining them were beginning to turn green. Cassie loved the way they hugged the house. Made it feel more like a home.

A figure passed by and vanished into the garage. Her mind dismissed it as probably being George. He was working outside fixing a few things.

The implications she'd just heard meant many changes for her family. Most important, she glanced at Caine, her children had a grandfather. One they deserved to know. He knew things about Jake, Peter, they should know. Question was, how was the best way to let them know, without them spending the rest of their lives looking behind them for a danger that may or not be there?

Kermit took Caine to dinner at the Bistro. Since there weren't any other guests at Grey House, it gave Cassie a chance to make dinner for her family. She'd called Brandon and Tara earlier and invited them over. Lori had the night free and Grace had just gotten home from studying at the library.

Cassie put the last bowl on the table and smiled when Grace entered, followed by her siblings. "Have a seat."

"No guests tonight?" Brandon held Tara's chair for her before he sat himself.

"Just us tonight." Cassie took her place, happy Abigail was working. What she had to say to her children was important and her cousin's presence would have been a disrutption. "We have something we need to talk about."

Lori threw a look at her step-mother. "I was right, wasn't I?"

No need to keep it a secret. "Yes." Cassie took a deep breath. "It seems your father had another life before he came to Middleton. He was a detective named Peter Caine."

"Wait," Brandon interjected. "I thought dad grew up here."

"I don't have all the details." Neither Caine nor Kermit had given her too much information. "He testified in a very important murder case. For his own safety he was put in the witness protection program." She put mashed potatoes on her plate and handed them to Grace.

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" Brandon looked hurt. His expression reminded Cassie of Jake.

She reached out putting her hand on Brandon's. "He was protecting us. Just like you do every day." Her step-son had followed his father into the profession.

Lori put some veggies on her plate. "Then Caine is our grandfather."

"He is and he'd like a chance to get to know his grandchildren."

"Where had he been all these years?" Brandon demanded.

"Brandon," Tara leaned toward her husband.

"He was keeping us safe." Cassie didn't know any other way to explain. "They both were." A branch wobbled and she assumed it was the wind.

"Why come now?" Brandon served himself some beans.

Grace sat forward. "Caine is my grandfather?"

Cassie smiled at her teen age daughter and nodded.

"Why isn't he with us tonight?" Brandon wanted to know. His wife took his hand and he squeezed it.

"He wanted to give us a chance to talk." From the look on Brandon's face, Caine's decision had been a good one. "I know this is difficult for all of us. Your grandfather is family. We need to welcome him, whatever the circumstances."

"Does Grandpa George know?" Lori asked.

"Not yet." Cassie intended to talk with him in the morning. Abigail too.

Brandon's gaze drifted out the window. The branches fluttered. He shook his head. "Good dinner, Cassie."

"Thank you." She'd made one favorite dish for every child. There was a tap on the window. Her eyes darted to it. Nothing there. Maybe knowing Jake had been hiding was affecting her or the fact they could all be in danger. She couldn't live that way. "I made a surprise for dessert."

Grace smiled knowingly. She'd probably noticed the different smells. Her daughter's gifts were developing.

"How was your day, Brandon?" Lori asked her brother.

The rest of the evening was filled with normal conversation. Cassie had gotten them thru the hard part. Winning their trust and hearts would be Caine's challenge. Somehow, she suspected he was ready for it.

Moonlight filtered through the lace windows and touched Cassie's face. With a sad smile she pulled them aside to gaze out over her garden. The trees had budded and soon flowers would spread their rainbow colors.

"Jake," she whispered. "I miss you."

Crawling into her bed, she reached for Jake's pillow. She cradled against it, feeling the need to cry, yet not allowing herself to give in. Too many tears had been spent already. Happy ones needed to replace them.

Her eyes dropped closed and she fell asleep to the familiar creaks and groans of Grey House. It was the unfamiliar that woke her. Heart beating, she moaned as if she were having a bad dream and sneaked a look at the clock. Only two. There was a rustling sound and she gasped, now afraid her intruder knew she was awake.

Weight settled on the bed. Against her will her body began to shake. Was this the unknown danger both Caine and Kermit had warned about?

"Easy, Cassie." Jake's warm voice whispered in her ear.

Must be a dream, she told herself. Her fingers reached over, turning on the lamp. She jolted up, staring at the man beside her.

"You're dead!"

His hazel eyes held sadness. "I'm so sorry. It was the only way to keep you and the children safe."

Her head felt dizzy. His hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lie down. "Take deep breaths," he gently ordered.

"But…" The world swam. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The dizziness left.

"I'm sorry," Jake said again.

Anger boiled up in her. She wanted to hit him. Instead, she sat up and glared at him. "I don't understand."

He sighed and got off the bed. Strolling to the window he checked outside before returning to her side. "The shooting was supposed to look like a cop related killing."

The implications swam through her mind. "Your shooter was sent to kill you?"

"He was." Jake touched her cheek. "I always carry a bit of toxin in my pocket. I used it when I realized what was going on."

There were certain fish toxins she knew about which could make it appear as if he were dead.

"When I woke up I called my handlers. They took care of the rest."

"Why didn't you take us with you?" Tears dripped down her cheek. "Jake…" She threw her arms around him not daring to allow herself to realize he was real. His familiar warmth and musty scents filled her nose.

"I didn't want any of you to have to look over your shoulders for the rest of your lives." He hugged her close.

"You came home," she sobbed.

"Yeah." His hand was in her dark hair. "I sensed you needed me."

"Oh, Jake, I've needed you so much." She pulled back to stare into his face. There were a few more lines around his eyes, a touch of gray above his ears. "Your father is here."

"I know." He sighed. "I felt my father's sorrow. If he'd managed to push it aside, he would have known the truth and searched for me."

"These people who are after you," did she dare say what she was thinking. "Will they come after you again?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Jake the whole town thinks you're dead."

"I know. I can't come back here."

"Middleton is our home."

"I can't come back as Jake Russell." The devilish twinkle she knew so well appeared in his eyes. "However, Peter Caine can."

She frowned. "But wasn't Peter Caine the one who witnessed the murder and had to hide?"

He chuckled. "I know Kermit is here. I recognized his car."

"I don't understand."

"It'll be fine, Cassie."

"The children know the truth." She knew Ryan and Sam wouldn't take the news her husband was back very well. Ryan wanted her for a girlfriend and she wasn't exactly certain what Sam wanted.

An expression fluttered over his face. "I hadn't counted on that. Although," He smiled. "Might make this easier."

It dawned on her what he might be up too. "No. If you're coming back, you do so as my husband."

A moment passed. He nodded. "You have a point. Telling the whole town the truth and trying to keep it a secret wouldn't work." He went back to the window. "The only options is to take all of you with me, or to disappear out of your lives forever."

After losing him once and now having a chance to get him back, Cassie knew she'd have to make a very hard decision. She got out of bed and came to stand beside him. "I want us to stay together as a family, Jake."

"Peter," he corrected. "You'll have to get used to calling me that."

"You'll always be Jake to me." She kissed him. "Where are we going?"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "You'll see."

Whispering on the carpet. It woke Peter. Cautiously he opened his eyes. A figure hovered next to the bed. Reflex kicked in as he saw the arm move. He caught the limb and forced the weapon out the attacker's fingers.

Hitting the floor was jarring. They tumbled across the carpet. There were several crashes. Peter hoped they hadn't broken anything too precious. He knew how Cassie felt about the few items she owned.

"Jake!"

"Get the girls and get out of here!"

His attacker slumped. Peter grabbed the closest item, noting it was a stocking and tied the man's arms behind him. Casting a look around the room, he wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone else lurking. He lurched to the bed, pulling on his clothes and shoes.

Three screams forced him out into the hallway. Cassie had the girls behind her, standing up to a dark figure blocking the stairs. The shape was large and held a long weapon . "Hello, beauties," he hissed.

Peter saw his father sliding along the wall. It was a bit of a shock to realize how old he looked. But then, it had been a long time.

"Hello, kid." Kermit's voice whispered in his ear. "Took care of the one coming in the back."

With a nod of thanks, Peter slid along the wall. At all costs he had to protect his family! Watching his father, he knew the stair blocker wouldn't stand a chance. In a few smooth moves the fight was over and the way clear.

"Cassie, go!" Peter ordered.

The three took off and raced down the stairs.

"It is good to see you again, my son."

"You too, Pop." A warmer reunion would have to come later.

The night air was brisk. Normal for early spring. Peter took a whiff wishing there was a scent of flowers. No time for fond memories. "Get to the car."

"I'll go after Brandon and Tara," Kermit said, heading for his green convertible.

Abigail appeared in the door, her long hair askew and a robe tossed on. Peter grabbed her arm and forced her into the car.

His father had vanished and Peter cursed under his breath. They needed to leave. Seconds later Caine dragged George, who was still half asleep, with him.

They packed into the car and Peter peeled out of the driveway. He saw the lights come on next door and saw the new doctor briefly shadowed in the doorway.

"He'll probably call the police." Cassie cast a look behind them.

"Probably best." Peter concentrated on the road. He watched behind them for pursuit. He didn't see any. He just hoped Kermit remembered the meeting spot they'd agreed upon.

"There is no one following, "his father said quietly.

He trusted his father's instincts, but kept watch anyway.

"Dad?" He heard the fear and hope in Lori's voice.

"Not now. When we're safe." He turned a corner and darted under a stone bridge. He stopped the van and had to force himself not to shake. His family needed him.

Confused conversation followed with demands to know what had happened and how could he do this to them, followed by tears and awkward hugs.

"We'll sort it out later." Peter promised, not certain how long it might take the hurt to heal.

Wailing sirens passed above them, followed by more.

"That was the fire truck," Abigail said.

Cassie started to get out and Peter stopped her. "Don't."

"But I need to know."

"No. It's better we stay out of sight."

Three honks sounded. Peter pulled out and Kermit waved, then motioned for him to follow. They drove all night, using the darkness for cover. His family slept through most of it, except his father who kept watch.

Morning found them on a boat headed across the lake. Kermit had called some old mercenary buddies, collected a few favors and got them safely out of the state. Peter was grateful for his help and told him so.

"Least I could do," Kermit said as they stood on the bow of the ship, the damp breeze blowing around them. With a chuckle his friend added, "The fun part will be when the WPP discovers you're missing and can't find you."

"Something must have happened. We've been safe for years."

"I'll check into and take care of it."

Peter didn't ask. He knew better.

"You're a lucky man, Peter." Kermit pointed to group behind them, all dressed in new clothes and enjoying, to varying degrees, the trip.

"Don't I know it." Peter pulled his coat tighter. "Where are taking us?"

"Some place they'll never look for you."

Martha Tinsdale cried when she saw the ruins of Grey House. It had burned to the ground with only a few remaining bricks standing. As far as they could tell along with the confused testimony of Sam Radford, someone had left in Cassie's minivan. He hadn't gotten a clear look so he didn't know if Cassie's family had escaped.

There hadn't been any bodies found. Yet the fire chief had told her the fire had been so intense there might not be any remains. It saddened her. Cassie Nightingale and her family had been valued members of the community. Their loss was profound.

"Looks like I'll have to arrange another memorial service." The last one had been for Jake. Now it seemed his family had joined him.

Her husband put an arm around her. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I." She dabbed at her eyes and turned to face the news crews who were gathering. Good thing she'd had the sense to put on a decent suit and her makeup. Never knew when one had to appear on camera.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Cassie asked her cousin.

Abigail gave her a half smile. "Better."

"Don't suppose you'll share with me what you were planning." Cassie suspected Abigail wouldn't. She had her gifts as well.

"Nice when fate intervenes and prevents a huge mistake." Abigail wandered off.

Jake, Peter joined his wife. He pulled her close and she relaxed. Before them lay the ocean, the east coast a faint hint on the horizon. "Where are we going?" Cassie really didn't care as long as their family stayed together.

"Seems there's a senator who owes Kermit a huge favor." Her expression asked her question. "No, idea," Peter answered. "And I didn't ask."

"Will I be able to open a shop?" She regretted having to leave the Bell, Book and Candle behind along with her lost heritage of Grey House.

"New businesses are more than welcome." Her husband kissed her cheek. "I hear it's a cozy little town on the coast with a long rich history."

"Sounds promising."

"Hope so." He rested his cheek against her hair.

When he didn't continue, she asked, "So, what is the name of this cozy little town?"

"Collinsport, Maine."

A brief shiver ran through her. Cassie dismissed it. It was just the damp sea breeze. After losing Jake and getting him back, she intended to live each moment to the fullest. Starting now.

First published in the Fanzine Diamonds and Dynamite 4


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets and Family

Dana Bell

All Cassie could see of Collinwood was a bit of the roof. Dense fog hugged the mansion and the drifting snow obscured her normally clear view. She hung the ornament on the small pine tree, smiling at the red headed woman who had stopped to admire the display. A startled look crossed her potential shopper's face and the other turned away, disappearing into the falling white.

With a shrug and hoping the woman would return another day, Cassie stepped back to admire her handiwork. Lights sparkled along the edges of her store window and the mini scene reflected the many holiday joys.

"Looks great," Peter complimented her.

"Didn't hear you come in." She accepted the offered mug and inhaled the rich scent of chocolate with a hint of vanilla.

"Keep telling you to get that back door lock fixed."

"Talked with the landlord. Told me he's working on it." She took a sip, enjoying the sweet flavor.

"May be a small town, but you need to be careful." Peter glanced out the window. "There have been a number of attacks recently."

Cassie knew all about the attacks. No one had been killed and none of the victims remembered anything. "Miss police work?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Her husband gave her a smile. "Like working with my father better."

"From what you've told me, he used to help with your police work in Sloanville."

"His insights were invaluable. Helped put a lot of bad guys away."

She kissed his cheek. "Business is a little slow today. Think I'll close up early."

"I'll wait and take you home."

"You don't need to."

"Yes. I do."

"Peter, I'll be perfectly safe."

"Cassie-" He shook his head. His dark hair needed to be cut. "I'll wait."

"Have it your way." Secretly Cassie was thrilled. She liked the protective side of her husband. Putting her cup on the counter, she counted out the register, locked the front door and turned off the lights, making certain to grab her drink before she left. "Ready."

They went out the back into the tiny alley lit only by a flickering bulb.

Peter scowled at light. "Need to get that replaced."

"I've mentioned it to the landlord."

"I want you to be _safe_ , Cassie."

"Peter," she leaned against him, taking in his scent. "I am."

"Not enough," he murmured under his breath as he opened the passenger side door. She slid in taking in the faint jasmine smell. It was her husband's favorite scent and he had a few petals hanging from the rear view mirror.

Peter had bought the used Stealth a couple weeks ago. The interior was leather and the outside a subdued blue.

Rolling down the narrow main street, Cassie noticed most of the shops had already closed. The establishment that never did was the Blue Whale. It was the local bar and hang out. It sat at an odd angle making it accessible to both visitors and the local cannery, which was run by the Collins family.

Cassie had yet to meet the elusive David Collins, the new master of Collinwood. She'd heard he'd returned from New York to run the family business when his father had died a couple years back. He was unmarried, unlike his cousin Carolyn, and rumor had it her children lived at the manor or maybe they'd be sent to expensive boarding schools. Cassie had not idea which one was correct.

"Penny for your thoughts," Peter said.

"Just thinking." Cassie settled back in her seat and sipped her hot chocolate.

"Pleasant thoughts, I hope."

"Just musings." She tapped her fingers against her paper cup. "Do you miss Middleton, Peter?"

"Sometimes." He sighed. "Just wish I hadn't had to stay away for as long as I did."

His entire family had thought him killed during a routine traffic stop. Cassie had learned later he'd faked his death to protect them. He'd returned home when his new identity had been exposed. The threat he'd lived under had followed. They'd relocated to Collinsport, Maine and taken on new lives thanks to an old friend of Peter's, Kermit Griffin and some unspecified favor owed by Senator Barnabas Collins.

Thinking of Senator Collins caused her to look at the old house as they passed it. Some lights flickered in the windows and a sports car sat in the driveway. He must be home from DC.

"Got back today," Peter told her as if he'd read her mind.

"Met him yet?"

"No." Peter took the turn off leading to their new home. Tall trees lined the single lane road and ended near the ocean. Their cottage sat on a rock outcropping and friendly lights shined out the windows. The interior was smallish and cozy, which Cassie loved. It had just enough room for the two girls, Peter and herself. George lived in the apartment over the garage. She could see his shadow in one of the windows.

"Seen Abigail today?" Peter pulled into the garage, parking the car.

"I did." Her cousin lived in an apartment above the store. She'd drop in to help now and again, but spent most of her time waiting tables at the Blue Whale. From what she'd shared, the fisherman tipped generously.

"How's she adjusting to the change?"

"Fine." Cassie frowned. "She did ask me if the town and particularly Collinwood seemed familiar."

"Is it?" He leaned across the seat.

"I traveled so much, it's hard to say." She kissed her husband. "It's getting chilly."

His hazel eyes twinkled. "Know a way I can warm you up."

She laughed softly and kissed him again. "Maybe later."

They got out of the car and hurried through the breezeway into the house. Warmth from the kitchen embraced them and Cassie checked her crockpot. The soup was done and the girls had set the table for dinner.

"Smells great." Peter nibbled on her neck. She relaxed briefly before she gently pushed him away. "Would you go call the girls to dinner?"

Obediently he went to do her bidding. Cassie moved the crockpot to the table, putting the ladle next to it. Next she pulled out the bread she'd baked the day before, adding garlic butter and toasting it in the oven.

"Hi, Mom," Grace greeted. She grabbed the fruit bowl and carried it to the table. Her daughter wore jeans and a blue sweater. A simple silver pendent with a sapphire hung around her neck. Cassie found herself glad Grace had good fashion sense. Saved a lot of needless arguements when shopping.

Lori came in talking with her dad and how she loved working for the _Collinsport Gazette_. "Not the same as home, but it's got it perks." She slid into her chair. Her blonde step-daughter had grown up into a beautiful young lady.

"How's the new school?" Peter asked Grace.

Cassie pulled the toasted garlic bread out, put it in a covered bowl and joined her family.

"Smaller than Middleton." She frowned. "They all talk about the Collins family like they're cursed or something."

Cassie put soup in her bowl. "Do the Collins children attend school?"

Grace shook her head. "They have private teachers or so I've heard." She grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

"The Collins have quite a history." Lori sipped her soup. "I've been doing some research. No one ever remembers seeing Elizabeth Stoddard anywhere except at Collinwood. Rumor has it she took her own life. Roger Collins died in a freak cannery accident. Back in the nineties, Victoria Winters, David's governess vanished under mysterious circumstances and a cousin, Daphne was attacked and killed, although, "Lori paused, a puzzled look on her face. "I suspect there's more to that story than what was reported."

"Sounds like they're had more than their share of misfortune." Cassie tried her soup. The pumpkin was a good addition and gave the squash and vegetable mixture a nice flavor.

"Wonder what my father would say," Peter mused. "He's dealt with some supernatural things in his life."

Grace perked up. "Like what?"

"You'll need to ask him." Peter got up and filled his mug. The scent of spiced coffee filled the room. He sipped the brew. "I like this. Reminds me of Christmas."

Cassie smiled. "Glad you like it." She pushed an annoying bit of hair out of face. She thought she wanted to grow it out again, but now, wasn't quite sure she didn't prefer it shorter.

Peter sat back down. "We've got several students now."

"Good. I know it hasn't been easy." The villagers had stayed clear of his father's for several weeks. They hadn't been sure how to take the newcomers. After Caine had helped one of the children recover from an almost deadly allergy attack, there had been a measure of acceptance. The young mother had been very grateful, and told everyone, since the nearest doctor was over an hour away and the child would have died in route.

"Never easy being in a new place." Peter took another swig. He had the sad look in his hazel eyes again. Cassie wondered what memory it had triggered for him.

After dinner Grace went to her room to finish her homework. Lori went to hers to do some research for an article she was working on and Cassie, with Peter's help, cleaned up the kitchen.

"You were sad earlier."

Peter shrugged. "Just something that happened in my past."

"You don't talk about it." She put the last dirty bowl in the dishwasher and turned it on. At least the house had an updated kitchen. Other parts of the home reflected when the cottage had been built, sometime during the late eighteen hundreds.

"My father and Paul helped me get over it."

"Paul?" Not a name she'd heard him mention before.

"Another time, Cassie." Again, sadness passed over his face.

She really wanted to press. Her instincts told her this was the wrong time. Glancing out the window she thought she saw the woman she'd seen earlier in town. She pushed her toes, leaning across the sink to get a better look. The other had vanished.

"Cassie?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Fine." She shook off the image and smiled at her husband. "Now, didn't you offer earlier to warm me up?"

The call of the night was upon him. Howling lured him and his whole body craved to walk the darkness. Instead of giving in to his nature, Barnabas returned his attention to the stack of paperwork his admin had sent home with him. There were a couple of bills he needed to read, a fund raising speech to prepare for, and the protocol for the presidential dinner he was supposed to attend next month. He had no real desire to go. However, if he wanted his legislation passed and signed, he had to play the game.

A game his old friends John Adams and Thomas Jefferson had played very well, or so the history he'd studied had informed him. Part of him still wondered why they'd even bothered with politics. The simple approach they'd set up for the new government had worked well and he knew they would have been appalled at what it had become.

"Anything you need, Mr. Barnabas?"

He glanced up from his reading. Willy had gotten much older. His back had developed a stoop, his hair had grayed and thinned, and he shuffled rather than walked.

"Go to bed, Willy." He dismissed his servant to rest.

Willy nodded leaving Barnabas alone.

Quiet dropped despite the distant howling. Fire crackled behind the grate. The new electric lights flickered. No doubt the storm would bring down the power lines before morning. He felt the growing wildness outside as he struggled to get through difficult legal language.

His mind couldn't concentrate on the words. Years ago, when he'd first been released from his locked coffin, Barnabas had decided Carolyn would be his companion. That had changed. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason. His decision simply was the right one. He'd finally released her, changing her memory of their time together. She thought they'd had an affair that she'd broken off when she'd caught him with another woman.

Luckily her amorous affections had been quenched when she met a young man in Europe, Jeffrey Anderson, from Washington state. They'd had a whirlwind courtship and gotten married after they'd returned to the Collinwood. They'd raised three girls and a boy, all of which were home schooled. Their eldest attended college via computer.

Technology still eluded him and luckily he had an admin who understood it. She humored his distaste for it and always printed out important documents so he could read them.

Barnabas flipped to the next page of the bill. Why couldn't politicians put things in everyday English? Legalese made for dull and tedious reading.

Loud knocking interrupted. Rising, the senator went to answer. He opened the door and was surprised to find Kermit Griffin standing there. "I thought our business was concluded."

"Not yet." Kermit waited. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course. Please, come in."

Kermit scooted in. "Nice house." Did the man always dress in black?

"It's been in the family for a little over two centuries."

"Yeah, and you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"You needn't remind me what I am." He closed the door. "We'll be more comfortable in the drawing room." He led the way into the cozy room, still decorated with antiques from his era. Resuming his seat, he waited for his guest to speak.

Kermit sauntered up to the fire place, taking in the painting above it. "Nice portrait."

"Yes, Mother was always proud of it."

"Handsome lady." Kermit turned to face Barnabas. He had no idea how anyone could see through sunglasses at night. "Someone in the Organization broke Peter Caine's cover. Not just once. It took the life of his first wife, then almost his, and later threatened his entire family."

Not complicated to figure out what the mercenary was asking him to do. "You want me to use my various contacts to discover whom."

"You do know the heads of a number of intelligence agencies."

"What about your contacts?"

"Didn't learn much." He chuckled. "I do know the US Marshalls in SecWit are going crazy. They're afraid the Organization got Peter along with everyone he loved."

"And you're going to let them think that?"

"If they believe it so will the man behind it all. He'll stop looking for Peter."

"Should you really have given them the last name of Blaisdell? That was the last name of Peter's foster parents."

Kermit shrugged. "Last thing anyone would expect. Besides, who's going to look for them in a Maine fishing village?"

"We are close to Bar Harbor. Lots of tourists visit."

"Then I'm going to depend you and your…friends, to keep them safe."

Senator Collins knew of whom Kermit was speaking. What surprised him, was that Kermit had been permitted to keep the memories or he hadn't been turned by one of his fellow vampire leaders. "You know what will happen if you betray us?"

"And I suspect they know what'll happen if they betray me."

A stand-off. Kermit Griffin was a formidable human.

"I'll make some discreet inquires." Two immediately come to mind. One was in the FBI and the other NCIS. The two were long-time friends and had helped him before.

"Knew you would." Kermit headed for the door. "Oh, and Senator,"

Barnabas cocked his head, listening.

"Stay away from my friends' necks. I know how and when to use a wooden stake."

"Hi, Brandon." Lori placed the paper bag on his cluttered desk.

His head popped up from behind the computer. His uniform was slightly rumpled and his dark hair needed to be combed. "Are those Cassie's cinnamon rolls I smell?"

"Yep." She sat on the chair next to him and placed her purse on the floor. She glanced around the police office. There were a couple of other cluttered desks, dull greenish gray walls and an empty cell. Collinsport was even quieter than Middleton. "Where's the chief?"

"Having breakfast at the diner." Brandon pulled out the roll, sniffed it and took a huge bite. After he swallowed, he swigged his coffee. "Thanks, sis."

"You're welcome. How's Tara's studies going?" Her sister-in-law was working toward her masters via computer.

"Almost done. Soon as she gets her thesis done and accepted, she'll have her Masters degree." He pushed back in his chair. It squeaked.

"Any idea what she's going to do when she does?" There didn't seem to be much opportunity available.

He shook his head. "She, we'll figure something out."

Lori glanced around again to make sure they really were alone. "Is it going to be hard…living here?"

Her brother blinked considering her question. "We're together as a family. That's the important part."

"You're right." Getting their father back after they'd thought he'd been killed had been a shock. To find out he'd been a detective named Peter Caine and a witness in a major crime and he'd been hiding in Middleton, well, Lori couldn't think of a word to describe that. And she was a writer!

"Thought you were off today?" Brandon's question jerked her back to the moment.

"I am. I'm going to see grandfather."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Tell him yourself. I'm sure he'd love to see you and Tara." She grinned, picking up her purse. "You live in town just like he does."

He chuckled and took another bite. Lori waved as she ducked out the door.

Cold bit her. She burrowed further into her coat and frowned when she saw the bright green convertible sitting in front of Cassie's shop. They hadn't seen Kermit Griffin since he'd dropped them off six months ago. Her heart sped up. Could her father's would be killers have tracked them to Collinsport?

She longed to find out and yet didn't at the same time. Lori hurried down the snow and ice littered sidewalk to the small alley leading to her grandfather's. She went up the stairs, which had already been cleared and entered the now familiar room.

A hint of sandalwood greeted her. Caine sat cross legged on the wooden floor, his eyes closed. Today he wore a dark outfit with red dragon print.

"Good morning, Lori."

She had no idea how he always seemed to know when she was there. "Hi. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You are never an interruption." He rose effortlessly to his feet. His movements were always so graceful, it made her almost envious.

She slipped off her coat and hung it on a hook, her purse underneath. "Dad said he'd be in a bit later. He's helping Cassie at the shop."

"As he should."

Caine opened his arms. "May I have a hug?"

She giggled and hugged her grandfather. Stepping back, she asked, "Should I be worried Kermit is in town?"

The Shaolin cocked his head to one side. "I do not know." He stepped back, arching his body into one of his kung fu moves. "Does it concern you?"

"A little. I'd hate to have to leave again. We're just settling in here."

"Ah." He relaxed. "Come. I have tea prepared." He extended his hand.

Placing her hand in his rough one, she allowed him to lead her to small table. It always amazed Lori that like Cassie, he always seemed to have a pot of tea ready.

Her grandfather's living quarters were small. A kitchenette dominated one wall and beyond the door to his bedroom stood slightly ajar. In front, there was a huge window letting in lots of light. All along the ledge there were benches with all kinds of plants. It always smelled earthy and today was no exception.

Her grandfather placed a cup of tea in front of her before sitting in the other chair. She sipped it. It was minty and soothing. "I like this."

"I am glad."

"Cassie wanted to know if you'd join us for dinner tonight." Her father was supposed to tell him, but she decided she'd do it instead.

"I would be honored. Hello, Kermit."

"Caine." The dark haired man removed his sunglasses. Lori liked his eyes. They were kind, not mean like she always thought.

"You are not here on business."

"No. Just checking in on you."

"Tea?"

Kermit shook his head. "No, thanks." He glanced at his watch. Lori didn't think too many people wore them anymore. "Got a meeting." He slipped his glasses back on and left.

"He's strange." Lori was thankful he'd helped them despite being a little afraid of him.

Her grandfather's hand rested on hers. "Kermit Griffin has a good heart. He's helped many people."

"Wouldn't know."

"Your father trusts him. As do I. So should you."

"Do you believe he's here only checking on us?"

Caine shrugged. "With Kermit. One does not always know."

The car with the darkened windows worried Peter. He watched from the store window as it cruised down Main Street before taking the turnoff leading to the Collins estate. Their home was in the same direction and he almost feared his family might find a nasty surprise waiting for them.

"Those are friends of Senator Collins," Abigail said. Her deft fingers made a minor change in one of Cassie's displays. A bright jewel sparkled in the winter sunlight and reflected on the glass.

"How do you know?"

"Barnabas dropped in at the Blue Whale last night." She smiled, smoothing her blue dress. "Said he was tired of reading boring bills and wanted to be around people."

His wife came out from the back room. "Heard his cousin David Collins was with him last night." She leaned against the counter, looking directly at her cousin. His wife looked beautiful in her jeans and fluffy white sweater. "Is the master of Collinwood really as attractive as I've heard?"

"He's not bad," Abigail replied. "Can't believe the man has never married."

"Careful, Abigail." Cassie had a knowing glint in her brown eyes.

"I'm not looking." Her cousin grabbed her coat. "Are you sure, Cassie, you've never seen Collinwood or this town before?"

"I think I would have remembered if I had." She walked over to Peter and put an arm around him. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?" she asked her cousin.

"Think I'll pass. Tonight at the Blue Whale should be very,..interesting." She popped out into the cold.

Peter looked down at his wife. "What does she know that we don't?"

"With Abigail." Cassie shrugged. "Who knows." She kissed her husband. "You'd better go on to your father's before he starts to worry."

"Trust me, if he were worried, he'd be right here."

"Do you think Kermit was really just checking on us?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't think it's a coincidence that the Senator is home and Kermit is here. Not sure what he's actually up to, but I know he's protecting us."

"You don't suppose the Organization has figured out we're not dead?" Her eyes reflected her worry.

"I doubt it. All of their operatives were unconscious when we left." He held her close. "I'm sorry Grey House was destroyed."

She sighed. "Me, too. Wish I could have at least saved the grey lady's portrait. Now, go on." Cassie gave him a playful push. "Go spend some time with your father."

"Like I don't every day." He enjoyed the time they had and catching up after being separated for ten years. He missed the Ancient, but had heard the old man had passed away shortly after Peter went into WitSec. He missed the master's wisdom.

"Peter?" Cassie's fingers touched his cheek. "You okay?"

"Just a part of my past." He kissed her again. "I'll pick you up tonight."

"You don't need to."

"Cassie." They'd been through all this before. Until the attacks stopped, he wasn't about to let her go home unescorted.

"I know." She went to the door and flipped the closed sign to open. "Off you go."

With a quiet chuckle, he grabbed his coat and went outside. He strolled down the snowy street, taking in the quaint shops. There were a couple selling antiques, several vintage clothes stores and an assortment of odds and ends varying from Maine lobster traps to kites to odd knick knacks.

Going down the alley he met Lori. "Hi, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Dad." She gave him a quick hug. "Grandfather is waiting for you."

"What did he give you this time?" He hadn't missed the bag she carried.

"A couple of plants for Cassie."

He caught a whiff of Jasmine. The scent reminded him of his mother. "You can drop them off at the shop."

"Good idea." She took off. He noticed how she watched out for icy spots.

He went up the stairs and entered his father's place. Sandalwood greeted him. "Hey, Pop!"

"Don't call me that," his father replied, with a grin. It was an old joke between them.

"Have a good talk with Lori?" Peter pulled off his coat.

"I did."

"What lesson do you have in mind today?"

"I thought perhaps I would tell you of your mother, Laura."

Peter started. His father hadn't spoken much of his mother. Nor had he said anything about the outcome of his search for her, after the Ancient had produced a picture of her. It had been where he'd been going when Peter had taken over for him in Chinatown.

"I," for once, Peter didn't know what to say.

His father laughed and gave him a light slap. "It is not often you are without words." His father headed for his kitchen. "I have tea ready."

Peter liked coffee, but after living with Cassie, he'd at least acquired a taste for tea. He joined this father, enjoying the familiar surroundings. "Did you find her?"

"That is a very long story." His father seemed sad and another emotion Peter couldn't read.

He sat down. "We've got all day."

Heavy snow moved in during the afternoon and Cassie worriedly looked out her store window. The streets looked bare, with only a few cars parked here and there, their tops buried in white. Shop lights were going off. The locals were closing up and heading for home.

Cassie went to the counter and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Peter, hoping he actually had it switched on. When he was with his father, sometimes he left it off. She'd asked him why and he shrugged, saying the training they were doing was intense and he didn't want to be interrupted.

"Hey, Cassie," he answered after a couple of rings.

"Peter, have you looked outside?"

"We're already on our way. Should be there in a couple of minutes. Go ahead and close up. We'll meet you at the back door."

"Sounds good." She spent the next few minutes closing up, locking the door, flipping the sign to closed. Grabbing her stuff she went to the back door to wait. She heard a scuffling sound and opened it. Two huge red eyes greeted her. Fetid breath filled the space and the creature growled.

Slamming the door shut, she retreated into a corner, shaking, hoping the monster she'd seen wouldn't attack her husband or father-in-law.

"Cassie!" Peter's voice penetrated her fear.

"Peter!" She ran to the door and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled her tight against him.

She shook her head, openly sobbing.

"Father, will you lock the door while I get my wife into the car."

"Of course." She sensed Caine move past her as her husband helped her into the front seat. He turned on the ignition, cranked up the heat and spent the next few minutes cleaning the snow off.

"Peter," she heard the elder Caine's voice. "There are animal tracks. They go in that direction."

"No time to track it. We need to get home."

The two men got into the Stealth and Peter slowly pulled out onto the unplowed road.

"What did you see, Cassie?" Peter asked her as he slowly drove toward home.

"Some sort of animal" She forced herself to relax. Her hands shook and she pushed them into her lap. "When I opened the back door."

"Get a clear look?"

"No." She shuddered as the memory surged back.

"You're safe, Cassie." Her husband reached over and quickly squeezed her hands before returning his attention to the wheel.

The road to Collinwood was dark and Cassie could barely tell where it was. There were a number of snaky turns and perilous drops. She had no desire to take an unexpected swim.

"Can you see okay?" Cassie's heart raced. Their drive frightened her as much as the creature had.

"Well enough." Peter found their turn and slowly drove down the narrow road. "I had to drive under worse conditions in Wyoming."

Cassie had often wondered about his life as Ricky Wellington. All he'd shared was he'd been a recluse. She had a hard time imagining that. Peter loved to be around people.

Their house loomed in front of them and Cassie began to relax. She noticed another car beside the garage. Had to be Brandon and Tara. Evidently they'd braved the storm for dinner. She had mixed feelings about it.

Caine spoke up. "They have been here for some time." How the older Caine managed to know what she thought sometimes still unnerved her.

"Lori dropped by earlier and told us Brandon and Tara were taking her home," Peter supplied, with a reprimanding glare at this father.

Of course. Cassie breathlessly laughed. A simple explanation.

The garage door closed and they went into the house. A cozy fire popped and sizzled. Casting off her coat and hanging it up, Cassie headed for the kitchen. Everyone would be hungry and cooking would take her mind off the creature she'd seen earlier.

"I made tea." Grace got up from her spot on the couch and followed her mother to the other room.

One thing Cassie did not like about the Winter's Cottage, the kitchen and breakfast nook were separated from the rest of the home.

"I also started the chicken. Hope that was okay." Grace placed the pot and several mugs on a tray. She'd pulled her light brown hair back into a pony tail. Cassie still wondered how two dark haired parents had produced a child with that shade of hair.

"Thank you." Cassie quickly gave Grace a hug.

"How about we break into the hot chocolate after dinner?" Grace suggested. "I think that would be great for a snowy night."

"I agree." She busied herself with the rest of dinner.

Grace left with the pot and mugs.

A little over an hour later, they ate dinner around the table, which barely fit them all. She'd invited George, but he'd declined. "Want to watch a special on Ireland and then read for a while. Best thing to do on a cold snowy night."

Couldn't argue with his logic. If Cassie hadn't already planned a family dinner, she would have done the same.

When they'd finished eating, everyone pitched in to help. She pulled out the chocolate chip cookies she'd made the day before and they ate them in the old fashioned living room. Some of them drank tea and others hot chocolate.

Brandon got up and worriedly looked out the front window. "Maybe we should head back to town."

Cassie shook her head. "I wouldn't hear of it. It's too dangerous." She put her cup aside. "We've got enough bedding and a couple of comfy couches."

"I will sleep on the floor," Caine volunteered.

"No," Tara shook her head.

"You don't have to do that," Brandon objected.

"I sleep on the floor anyway. It will make no difference." He held up his hand ending further protest.

"Teacher told us to take the next couple of days to do our homework." Grace picked up her mug. "This storm is going to shut down the school."

Brandon started. "You mean we're going to be stuck here for a couple of days?"

"Until the plow can reach us." Peter chuckled. "Well, we'll have plenty of family time."

After they got everyone settled for the night, Cassie and Peter retired to their bedroom. She pulled one side of the blue curtain back to look outside. Faintly she could hear the ocean roar, but couldn't see the sky at all. Nothing, but a white drape met her eyes.

"Not like Grey House." Peter put his arms around her. She relaxed against him.

"Grey House was in town. There were street lights."

"Winter's Cottage has its own charms." He nibbled on her neck.

Not to mention easy ocean access in the event they had to escape. Cassie hoped they never had to use it. She rather enjoyed life in the village. The people were friendly if somewhat aloof at first. Grace had made several new friends and everyone in their family seemed to have a place they could work and live.

"Come to bed," Peter invited.

"I'll be right there." She listened as he crossed the room and settled onto the canopied bed. Peeking out one more time, she again saw the image of the red haired woman, and she gasped. Two pale hands reached out to her as if asking for help before specter again vanished.

"Cassie?" Peter was suddenly beside her.

She shook her head and looked up at her husband. "I don't suppose Kermit bothered to find out is the cottage is haunted?"

"What? You believe in ghosts?"

Did she? Cassie wasn't sure. "I do know what I've heard in town."

"A lot of rumors and superstition. I've heard the tales, too."

"Do you suppose there's any truth in them?"

"No idea." His fingers touched her cheek. "Come to bed, Cassie." He leaned in and kissed her. "You're going to have a house full tomorrow." Peter grinned. "I'm hoping you'll make muffins."

"Blueberry." Cassie knew they were his favorite.

"Is there any other kind?"

Kermit sat in a corner booth, the familiar scent of stale liquor and greasy food assaulting his nose. Abigail had served him coffee and tried to act like she didn't know him. She was pretty good at pretending and only an expert would have been able to detect anything different.

He watched her now, leaning against the wooden bar, talking with several of the local fisherman. Abigail certainly was a petty young woman. Great figure. Lovely brown hair and an air of mystery that would draw in a curious suitor. She wore fashionable clothes too. That alone would make her standout. Most of the women here were married with children to tend and a husband to feed when he came back into port.

The door swung open and his attention diverted to it. Cold air swept in, a refreshing change from the overwhelming smell. The newcomer brushed snow from his long cloak and two dark eyes immediately found Kermit.

Senator Collins weaved his way through the patrons and sat down on the opposite side. "Good evening." Despite having been in the country for a long time, the man still had a slight British accent.

"You could have called."

"I prefer meeting in person." He pulled a long envelope out of his pocket and slid it across the red checked table cloth. "I'm not sure how much use this will be to you."

"Surprised you got it to me so quickly." His fingers closed on it. No need to open it here. He had a cozy, if dated hotel room he would be heading back to soon.

"My contacts and…friends, have a vested interest in keeping the Caines alive."

Latter part of the senator's comment caught Kermit's attention. Just why would the Senator's friends be interested in Peter and his family? He knew most of them and saw no reason why a group of vampires would be a concerned about them. "Really?"

"My contact in the FBI dealt with WitSec. They confirmed the family died in the fire. The US Marshalls are no longer looking for them." The senator had smoothly evaded his question. No matter. Kermit would find out eventually.

"What about the Organization?" They were the real concern.

Collins tapped the envelope. "I think this will answer your question." He leaned forward, his voice lowering. "I will deny this conversation ever happened to protect MY family."

"I'll be discreet."

"You know the consequences if you don't."

Kermit sat back and regarded the politician. "I find it interesting that the lot of you keep threatening me."

"Not a threat. A certainty."

"Uh huh." The envelope vanished off the table and into his coat pocket. "I've traveled quite a bit. Heard many strange tales. While I may not be able to get all of you, I have met a slayer or two."

The look on the vampire's face made the stab worth it. His eyes briefly burned red before returning to their natural almond brown. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just proves you don't know me very well." He dug in his pocket for some change. He left a generous tip. "Good night, Senator. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Morning dimly snuck in under the curtains. Cassie groaned and gently detangled herself from her husband's embrace. She padded across the cold floor and peeked out the windows. The ocean roar vaguely reached her eyes, but she couldn't see the lovely sight, which had greeted her every morning since they'd arrived. Taking its place was a blinding white sheet.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked. She listened as the bed squeaked and she heard him approaching her.

"No one will be going anywhere." The condition of the weather made Cassie glad she'd bought extra groceries. She'd need them to feed her family over the next day or so. "How do pancakes sound?"

His face took on a boyish disappointed look. "I'd hoped for muffins."

Peter loved blueberry muffins. Cassie smiled as her husband put his arm around her.

He looked outside. "I haven't seen a storm this bad since I was in Wyoming."

"Did that happen often?" Maybe this time Peter would share a bit of his life as Ricky with her.

"Too often." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his sweats off a chair. "How about I go get the coffee started."

"Put on the tea kettle too."

"Always." He jogged out of the bedroom.

Cassie smiled. She loved having her husband home again. The time he'd been gone had been agony and she'd never really recovered from his loss. Taking a last glance out the window, she took a quick shower, threw on some sweats and went downstairs.

Tara and Brandon still slept. Cassie smiled at the image. Her step-son protectively had an arm around his wife. Tara slept peacefully beside him.

The spot Caine had occupied was empty. She found him in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Peter held his coffee mug in his hand and grinned at her.

"I checked on George. He's fine. Said he'd join us for lunch."

Lunch. Hmmm. A big pot of soup would be perfect for the day along with fresh made bread. "Thank you." She started pulling bowls and ingredients out of the cupboards.

"Good morning, Cassie," her father-in-law greeted her.

"Morning, Caine."

"Perhaps, you could call me Father or Dad."

She blinked and turned to face the older man. His craggy face seemed more relaxed than when she'd first met him. "Okay. Dad."

Peter broke the moment. "She promised blueberry muffins."

"I will help." Caine washed his hands and soon the two of them were mixing and working in companionable silence. Her husband retreated to the table and sat there drinking his coffee.

The smell of blueberry muffins filled the room. Faintly Cassie could hear the signs of life from other parts of the house. "Peter, would you set the table?" She heard his answering groan, even as he got up to do as she asked.

Soon the rest of her family wandered in the room and they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together, eating muffins, drinking coffee or tea. Grace and Lori cleared the table and Brandon and Tara filled the dishwasher, teasing each other and giggling.

When everyone left to go sit in the living room, except Grace who went to her room to do homework, Cassie started her bread and chopped vegetables to put in her soup. With the pot simmering and the bread rising, she allowed herself to join them.

"I've been digging into the history of Collinsport," Lori said as Cassie slipped in and curled up next to Peter.

"What did you find?" Brandon sat back and put his arm around Tara. His wife settled against his shoulder. They were so right for each other.

"I know the town was founded back in the seventeen hundreds by the Collins family. I suspect a bit earlier than that, but the records are kind of vague." Lori shook her head. "There's all sorts of superstitious nonsense about witches, vampires, and ghosts. Even a couple about a werewolf."

Cassie felt a prickle down her spine. She moved closer to Peter, allowing his warmth and familiar musty scent to relax her.

Lori picked up her tea. "Funny thing is, the historians just seemed to accept the stories as fact."

"Different time period," Cassie reminded her step-daughter.

"I know. Like the tales about Salem and the witch trials." She grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it over her legs.

Come to think of it. The room was getting chilly. Cassie rubbed her arms and wondered if the fire needed tending. It seemed to be crackling and releasing the same amount of warmth. From what she could tell, no logs were needed.

Caine rolled to his feet, holding a fighting stance. "Show yourself!" he ordered.

A howling filled the room and a rush of wind circled. In the midst of the turmoil a young red haired woman, the one Cassie had seen so many times, appeared. She hovered in the air.

She heard Peter gasp. His arm tightened around her shoulders.

"You are not invited!" Caine spoke sternly.

With a look of longing, the specter vanished, leaving behind a hint of jasmine.

"Pop?" Peter looked at his father.

Caine's posture sagged. "I had hoped to spare you this."

Her eyes traveled from father to son and wondered what secret Caine kept and how it would affect their family.

Kermit didn't mind snow. He just hated it when it got in the way of his plans. Taking a final look out the hotel window, he sat at the stained desk and stared at his laptop. His earlier online search hadn't revealed anything new and the information Senator Collins had provided tended to be cloaked in secrets, tantalizing tidbits leading nowhere and more blacked out sections than he'd seen in a long time.

He growled, pushed back his chair and started pacing. Entire business had him uptight and frustrated. Normally he would have had his answers by now.

His stomach rumbled reminding Kermit the light breakfast the hotel had provided hadn't been filling. Just some bagels with cream cheese or lox, hot albeit not very good coffee, orange juice and various donuts and pastries.

Talk of the morning had been of a dismembered man they'd found at the edge of the woods. Local cops put it down to a wild animal. Happened some times. Locals whispered about something he'd heard about in certain countries or seen in the movies.

He didn't totally discredit the tales. Kermit had encountered many strange and unexplained things during his years as a mercenary. Not to mention some of his adventures with the Caines.

A beeping interrupted his thoughts and he pulled out his cell phone. "Yes." His face tightened as he listened. "I understand. Thank you."

At least he had part of his answer. He just didn't like what he'd found out.

"Do you know who that was?" Cassie demanded. Her concern for her family burned in her. Secrets could destroy and too many had surfaced during the past few months.

Lori had her lap top out and was busy doing some research. Cassie knew her step-daughter could find out information the rest of them wouldn't know how to search for.

Peter met his father's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the full truth?"

"I did not know how." The Elder Caine looked at the floor, his face seeming older somehow.

"Here." Lori turned her computer around. Pictured was a lovely red haired young woman with a flower in hair. Cassie leaned forward. It matched the same person she'd seen several times.

"Looks like our ghost." Tara said. She held Brandon's hand tightly. "I wonder what she wants." She seemed frightened. Cassie didn't blame her.

"Well, we haven't been threatened, so guess that's a good thing." Lori turned her computer back around. Her step-daughter's face was pale.

"Not…a ghost." Caine sank to a lotus position.

"Then what?" Peter got up and began to pace. "Why do you keep these secrets from me?"

"To protect you."

"From what?" Peter whirled and faced his father. "I've been in more danger these past few years than I ever was as a detective at the Hundred and First."

"Peter," Caine seemed to shrink in on himself. "It is a father's duty." He raised his head. "As you should well know."

Slowly his father's words sank in. Cassie could see it. Peter's eyes drifted from Brandon to Lori to Tara and flicked upstairs where Grace studied.

His father gently asked, "What sacrifices did you make for them, to keep them safe?"

Her husband took a deep breath. "You made your point, Pop..Dad."

Brandon took the laptop from Lori. "Braniff, California?"

"Where our temple was." Peter sat back beside Cassie.

"Temple?" His two children gazed at him wide eyed.

"It is snowing," Cassie nudged. "We don't have anything else to do."

"Lori," Peter addressed his eldest daughter. "Why don't you go get Grace. She should hear this too."

She nodded and headed upstairs.

"Brandon," Peter turned his attention to his son, "how are enjoying police work?"

"Wish they were computerized. Going through files is tedious."

"Part of a cop's life," he sympathized, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"How'd you manage it?" Brandon wanted to know.

"I had a partner." His face shadowed.

"What happened to Jody, my son, was not your fault." Caine rose and placed his hand upon his son's shoulder.

Who was Jody? Cassie wondered.

"I wasn't there to protect her."

"It is in the past, Peter."

"Yeah, I know." He pushed up from the couch, walking to the window to gaze outside. "I'm going to check the drift. Maybe shovel some snow." He hurriedly left.

Brandon started to follow. Caine shook his head. "He needs to be alone."

"Who was Jody?" Cassie wanted to know.

Caine sighed. "His partner in Sloanville. The man who Peter testified against, went after her. She…died."

His reaction told Cassie another story. "She was more to him than a partner."

"Perhaps, if they'd had the time, that would have been so."

"Did you know his first wife?"

"I did not ever have the pleasure." His eyes drifted to Brandon. "I wish I had been more a part of your lives."

"You're here now." Brandon squeezed Tara's hand before getting up and awkwardly hugging his grandfather. Cassie could feel tears forming. She sniffed.

Their now had a beauty all its own.

There were tracks in the snow. Peter knelt down to look at them. They'd partially filled in. Still, the animal had been there recently enough to leave evidence behind. He glanced around the rapidly falling white. Behind him he could barely see the house.

At least he'd left the garage door open although he questioned the wisdom of doing so. Drifts were beginning to form inside. With a final futile push, Peter ducked back inside and closed the door. The hum of the motor filled the room as he put away the shovel.

He'd known it wouldn't do any good to shovel. After he'd thought of Jody and how she'd died he'd needed to get away to clear his head. His ex-partner had been tortured and had died from blood loss because of her wounds. The Organization had dumped her body near his father's old Chinatown apartment.

Taking a deep breath and centering himself, Peter brushed snow off his coat and went back inside. He could hear his family talking in the living room and he smiled.

His family. The one thing he'd always wanted and had missed too many years not being a part of. Both during his time at the orphanage during his teen years and then the time he'd spent away from them hiding in Wyoming. He knew Cassie was curious about those years. Peter just wasn't ready to share how lonely he'd been and how he almost endangered them by returning too soon.

"Peter?" Cassie's soothing voice reached his ears.

"I'm fine." He pulled off his coat and hung it by the breeze-way door. Blowing on his cold fingers, he wanted some hot coffee.

"No, you aren't." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen. "Sit" she gently urged. His wife made him some coffee and sat beside Peter. "Tell me."

"I can't." He cradled the hot cup letting the warmth seep into his cold skin. The rich scent of soup helped reassure him.

"Why? Because you think I won't understand?" Cassie squeezed his arm. "I know you had another life as Peter Caine. Then Jack Russell and then Ricky Wellington."

"Like you had when you traveled." He turned his eyes to meet hers. "You've never really talked about them either."

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I always thought the here and now were more important."

"They are." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Cassie, I was a ladies man in my younger days. Jumping from relationship to relationship. I wanted to find the right woman and never could." Remembering Rebecca, he knew that wasn't exactly true. Someone had framed him for her murder. It had taken his friends solid police work to clear him. Her death had been hard on him though and it had taken a long time to get over it.

So had his first wife's.

"I hated leaving my old life behind. My job. The hundred and first. My foster family." Paul had never returned and they'd learned he'd been killed overseas. His death had been hard on Annie and his sisters. On Peter as well. At least he'd been able to attend the memorial service.

"My father wasn't in Sloanville when I testified. He'd gone off to find my mother."

He released Cassie's hand and rubbed his eyes. The smell of yeast tickled his nose. "I guess he found her, from what little he told me the other day."

"So your mother is alive."

He shook his head. "Not exactly." The tale had been a confusing one and his father hadn't been straight forward about the full truth. Peter still hadn't sorted it all out and the specter's appearance didn't help.

Retaking Cassie's hand, he took a deep breath. "You have to trust me when I say the less you know about my past, the safer you'll be."

"According to Kermit and your father, I already know more than I should."

"Wish I could have spared you that."

"I don't mind knowing the truth, Peter." She leaned over and kissed him. "It made getting you back much easier."

Caine sat in full lotus, eyes closed, listening to the murmurs of his grandchildren as they played a board game and the snapping fire. He took a deep breath, calming his mind and emotions.

Instead of the normal peace he found, his mind drifted back to the day he'd left Sloanville and went in search of his wife Laura. The Ancient had given him a photo of his supposed deceased wife and Caine had left the care of Chinatown in Peter's hands. He knew he had hurt his son, yet his only child had grown to the point he no longer needed his father's constant guidance.

Traveling to where Lo Si had said Laura had last been seen, Caine learned after many weeks of questioning, she had left years ago and gone to San Francisco. The choice seemed odd to him, considering they had lived there when she 'died'.

He'd traveled back to the city of the Golden Gate Bridge, helping many along the way. Also, he'd sent letters to Peter telling him of his adventures and always reassuring his son how much he loved him.

Once he reached the city, he settled into Chinatown, helping all who came to see him. Since many in the community had contacts, they used their influence to discover if Laura was still there or if she had left.

What Caine had found certainly was not what he had expected.

"You're thinking about my mother."

He opened his eyes to find Peter sitting across from him. No doubt his face had betrayed him. "I am."

"Why do you think she made that choice?"

With a shrug he answered, "I do not know."

"Any idea why Ping Hai hid the truth from us?"  
The old priest had kept many secrets. Caine knew that. It had been a surprise when Lo Si had revealed his true identity. Still, there had been many clues and he was surprised he had not figured it out sooner. "To protect us."

"Not sure I approve of his methods."

"Yet, you did the same to protect your family."

Peter glanced over at his children. They were still engrossed in their game. "I'm constantly reminded of what I missed."

"As am I." Caine reached out and patted Peter's cheek. "We have spent much time separated."

"I'm hoping we never have to again."

"You two look serious." Cassie put down the tea tray and sat down. Peter got to his feet and joined her. "Abigail called. She got snowed in at the Blue Whale along with a number of others."

Peter took her hand. "The storm must be really bad."

Cassie nodded. "The owner of the bar won't let anyone leave. Says it safer for them to stay put rather than risk getting lost."

"Remind me to tell him thank you."

She smiled. "Promise." Cassie poured tea for all of them. "I'm making potato soup for lunch."

"George's favorite."

Caine sipped his tea. "A simple black tea."

"I sometimes enjoy simplicity." A cheer sounded from their children. "Any idea who's winning?"

Peter smiled. "I think the point is just to play, not win."

"Oh, really. This from the man who got competitive on game night?"

Peter shrugged. "Hey, I like to win."

His wife laughed. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"My wife Laura." Caine took another sip of tea. "It is a chapter of my life now closed."

"But not forgotten."

"Leave it alone, Cassie," Peter warned.

She frowned and nodded. "For now."

Peter started to say something, but Caine shook his head. "You're right, Pop."

"Do not call me that," he automatically returned. He'd always hated being called Pop. Peter still did it just to watch his father's reaction.

A loud pop, shattered the silence and causing them to start. Peter laughed and moved to stir the logs. Adding another, he sat back on his heels and waited while it caught fire before rejoining them. "Saves on heat."

"We often used fire at the temple."

Peter nodded. "I remember."

Cassie asked, "Are you going to tell us about it?"

Peter glanced at their children. "Maybe when they finish their game."

Brandon, Tara, Lori and Grace finished their game about the time George joined them for lunch. Peter was relieved. It meant he didn't have to share more of his past. A past he felt endangered his entire family.

"Hi, George," he greeted the older man. He hugged him. "Gets too cold or lonely, you can always join us."

"I know." George grinned. He'd gained a bit of weight since his second wife had died. Too much reading and watching TV instead of working around the house.

His grandchildren greeted him and they started another round of the game with George as part of it.

"You're not off the hook," Cassie whispered in his ear before she went to the kitchen to finish lunch.

"How much do we tell them, Dad?"

Caine shrugged. "I do not know."

Peter gazed at his father surprised. "You don't?"

"I do not know everything, my son."

"And mom?" Granted he hadn't really known her. When he thought of mom, it was Annie Blaisdell he pictured.

"I was only allowed to speak with her briefly." His deep sorrow made the lines on his face more pronounced. "The Prince is very powerful."

"Someone who should be taken down?"

His father shook his head. "No. He is not an evil man."

"Wish I believed that."

"Do not go searching, my son. It is a past best kept buried."

"I have so many questions."

"As do I."

At least the snow meant he had an excuse, no, a valid reason, not to return to DC. Not that going back to the capital would accomplish much. The same storm would had hit the city with the same results.

Barnabas walked away from the window where he'd been watching the storm. According to Willy it had raged all day and would well into the night. Some changes had occurred in the weather patterns and forecasters predictions were filled with warnings not to travel and dire snow levels, along with dangerous winds.

All the airports had been closed, as were many of the roads. Nothing moved. He'd called Collinwood earlier to make certain the rest of the family was all right.

"We're all fine," David had said. "Carolyn and her family are eating dinner."

"You're not eating with them."

"Not in the mood to put up with her kids."

No doubt they reminded David of his misspent youth. Barnabas remembered even if the new master of Collinwood didn't. "They're family, David. You're very fortunate and you should appreciate them."

"You try being cooped up with them and see how much you _appreciate_ them."

How he wished for that very thing. He remembered the wonderful evenings spent with his family around the fire, eating fine food, sharing stories, even during a blizzard. His heart missed them all. Sarah. Daniel. Jeremiah.

The heartache caused by Angelique's spell had taken them all from him and damned him to this existence. Granted, he had met others like him and they had banded together to better humanity, while still appearing to be human. He'd learned much from his Kindred mentors.

"I'm sure you can find some good in all this." Barnabas doubted it. David tended to look at life from a darker side.

"Well, thanks for checking in. At least we know you're okay." David had sounded a bit sarcastic. He still resented the fact Barnabas was a well-liked senator.

"Family is a treasure." His father had always said that. Not in those words, but similar.

"Whatever." David had hung up.

Barnabas had put down his cell phone. He had never wanted the contraption. His admin had insisted he get one so he'd been dragged partially into the twenty-first century.

The lights flickered. If the snow continued, it might bring down the power lines. Not that it would bother him. He kept candles and matches in every room. The fire popped and sizzled. Barnabas didn't really need the heat. It just kept the place cheery and homey.

His eyes drifted up to the portrait above the mantle. "I think you would be proud of your son, Mother."

Almost he could hear her reply. _I always have been._

His cell whistled instead of rang. With a smile, Kermit answered. "Hi, Beautiful."

"Hi, Lover boy," Karen Simms returned. "When are you coming home?"

"After I finish up business and this storm stops."

"Uh huh." Karen had been with him long enough to know not to ask too many questions. One of the things he loved about her.

"How are things at the Hundred and First?"

"Not as exciting as the old days." A brief silence. He waited. Finally the love of his life added, "Much as I hate to admit it, I almost miss Peter Caine."

The young detective had been a thorn in her side. Kermit knew that. Luckily, for both their sakes, she had no idea Peter still lived.

"How's Annie and the girls?" Kermit and Karen had been watching over them since Paul's death. It was the least he could do for his old friend.

"They're doing okay. Annie is still teaching college. The girls and most of their families will be home for Christmas." He heard the smile in her voice. "We're invited for Christmas dinner. I took the liberty of accepting for both of us."

"I'll be home by then." He'd make a point of it.

"Hold you to it." Karen sighed. "Miss you."

"Miss you, too." He heard light rapping on his door. Glancing at the time he wondered who it could be. "Got company. Call you in a couple of days."

"Stay safe."

"Oh, yeah." Hanging up, he answered the door and stepped back in surprise. His guest was one of the last people he expected to see. "Hello, Laura."

"Kermit." She stood waiting. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Depends on why you're here." He leaned against the door frame.

"I'm here with the council on official business."

"Then you can stand in the hall."

She pushed out her lower lip trying to look pouty. He ignored her. Realizing her tactic wasn't working, she dropped the pretense. "Are they safe?"

"As they can be."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not that I'm going to share."

"You're always so difficult."

"It's how I work."

"At least I see why they hired you." She turned to leave. He wondered where she was going tonight, considering the storm. She wore a purple, tight fitting gown.

Might pay to follow her.

"I'll keep them safe, Laura. I promise you that."

Laura paused. Her vibrant red hair had a flower in it. "You had better."

Lights twinkled around the ancient house. Laura exited the car, her arm lightly wrapped around Julian's. "Still surprised you didn't bring Lillie." The Prince had dressed in a sharp suit with a red tie, his black hair slicked back.

"She is opening a new club this evening." His dark eyes glanced toward the other limos parked. "I see the rest of the council has arrived."

"I'm surprised Senator Collins agreed to host, considering the dreadful weather."

"It is in his best interests." Julian smiled. "None of us were far away."

Certainly true Laura knew. Most had arrived ahead of the weather and stayed in various cottages around the Collins estate. With their sharp instincts, driving on bad roads never presented a challenge.

They walked easily up the snow covered walkway and knocked on the oak door. An elderly human answered and gestured them inside. Laura took off her wrap and the servant took it.

"Julian, Laura," Barnabas greeted. He took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome to my home." He always dressed well and tonight was no exception. She liked his brown suit with matching tie.

"Nice house," Julian complimented. He offered a bottle of wine to the senator. "From my own vineyards."

"Thank you." Their host escorted them into the main room. Candles flickered adding an old world charm. It complimented the antique furniture. Flames flickered behind a grate warming the room.

Not that she needed the heat, yet she appreciated the homey touch.

Barnabas placed the wine on a small table. There were a couple of other bottles and several goblets.

Laura moved across the room offering a smile to the others. "So glad the weather didn't keep you away, Alexander," she greeted the fair haired business man.

"My dear, a pleasure as always." She liked his European accent. He smiled charmingly and kissed her hand. "Hello, Julian." He made it seem as if greeting the Prince was an afterthought.

Julian took her arm. She glanced at him, her eyes warning him she didn't need the protection.

"Alexander," the Prince returned.

"You do have such lovely women. Where _do_ you find them?"

Julian didn't rise to the bait. He indicated the others. "Time for business."

"If you insist." The vampire cast another smile at Laura before choosing a chair near the fireplace.

"Never trusted him," Julian softly said.

"No one here does," Laura reminded him.

Julian sat on the couch, Laura settled beside him. She knew her duties. Watch them all. Their tone of voice. Their body language. Whatever would betray them and give away their real agenda.

Her eyes drifted to a dark haired European, the oldest of them all. They simply called him My Lord and respected his wisdom. He tended to dress in velvets and tonight was no exception.

Across from him sat the representative from Africa, dressed in traditional robes. Admiring the portrait above the fireplace was Shing Ling, the Chinese beauty who had escaped from the palace and the later the communist regime.

The one with the mocking smile was LaCroix, from Canada. He'd once been a Roman and kept his shock of white hair cropped short. She wondered if he still had his radio show where he called himself the Night Crawler.

Attending via Skype, the last three representatives were from Australia, South America and Russia. Their faces peered out on the screens from the lap tops lined up on a table. In the background Laura could see hints of their offices.

Laura knew the history. The council had been loosely formed among the different species of vampires. They worked behind the scenes to manipulate human politics and governments. The main objective - to keep humans alive and not to allow their main food source to destroy itself. A tough chore, she knew, with the development of nuclear bombs and biological weapons.

Also, at all cost, keep vampire existence and their agenda a secret from mortals. Most who had discovered them, had either been forced to forget, killed or turned.

Which was why Kermit Griffin's continued life puzzled her. Why had he been allowed to know about them and how long would the council tolerate his continued mortality?

Julian opened the meeting. "Is there any pressing business?"

"The Caines," Lucard opened, "and their continued threat."

Laura stiffened, knowing she'd protect her family no matter the cost. Just as Julian had his human descendants, until the last Sasha, had been embraced. Or so Laura had heard. She hadn't been in San Francisco when it happened.

"They're protected," Barnabas reminded them all.

Lucard snorted. Laura noted the look exchanged between Shing Ling and the African. LaCroix seemed bored. My Lord simply listened.

"And you're not going to decide anything, without me," a new voice interjected.

All eyes turned to the door. Kermit Griffin stood there, a smile on his narrow face, one arm behind his long black coat. Snow frosted his dark hair.

"You're dripping on my floor." Senator Collins didn't sound angry. More, amused.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He'd left his glasses on. "You'll leave the Caines to me."

Lucard laughed. "Why should we do that?"

Wolves howled and Laura started. Surely he wouldn't!

"Because I know who betrayed Peter and his family." He pulled his arm around, steadying the crossbow and aiming it into the room.

Laura sensed every vampire tense. Several eyes turned red and hisses came from pulled back lips.

"I did warn you I knew how to use a stake." He grinned. "Of course, this works too."

"You'll die for this," Shing Ling promised as she pounced.

"Gotta catch me first." He released the arrow.

Peter wasn't sure what had woke him. He lay in the dark, listening to Cassie's quiet breathing. There. A scratching at the door. Whining. He slowly put his hand over Cassie's mouth.

She started awake.

"Shhh." He whispered in ear before slipping out of bed. He could hear the bed squeak as Cassie moved. Remembering his lessons with his father, Peter silently walked across the floor, leaning down to see what had invaded their house.

Sniffing. Growling.

Wham! Peter fell on the floor as the door shuddered. The thing hit a second time and the door splintered. "Get in the bathroom, Cassie. Lock the door!"

"The girls?"

"Cassie, do as you're told!"

Scuttling noises told Peter his wife obeyed. The door slammed and the lock snapped.

One more attack and the door shattered. Red eyes glared at him and a heavy body pounced. Peter rolled out of the way. The creature missed him. It whirled around, growling, stalking him as he scrambled to his feet. He teased it out into the hallway, not exactly sure how to deal with this threat.

"Dad?" Lori called.

The creature turned its huge head in her direction.

"Lock your door! Grace, you too!" He'd heard her door open. The slams registered in his mind as his daughters closed them.

"Dad?" Footfalls up the stairs, the familiar sound of a gun cocking.

"Brandon, get Tara out of here!"

"Go," he heard his father's voice. "Keep your wife and George safe."

Peter edged down the hall, toward the stairs. The thing followed him. Claws clicked on the wood floor. Rancid blood stench filled the area.

"It is not human, my son."

"Yeah. Got that." He reached his father. The two took fighting stances waiting for the attack they knew would come.

Several vampires were piles of dust, Shing Ling, the African, and Lucard. Both the Russian and the South American screens had gone silent. Laura had seen them run and suspected the mercenary had set up traps for them as well.

Kermit hadn't moved. He lowered the crossbow and smirked. Slowly his head moved so he looked directly at Julian and Laura. "You hired me to protect them. And you."

Shaken the Prince stood up and nodded. "You have proof."

"Oh, yeah." He pulled out an envelope and tossed it on the hardwood floor. "If you want to come after me, fine. But I suggest you clean house first."

"Is that the information I gave you?" Senator Collins asked.

"Augmented by my own contacts."

Laura stared at the ashes. Her eyes met LaCroix, who gave her a mocking smile and said, "Awkward."

"Mild way of putting it," Kermit said. He hadn't put his weapon aside and she noticed another arrow had been loaded. "Lucard has been planning his revenge for centuries."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Peter and his father stopped two thefts he tried to execute. Then he got exiled to the past. Some old Chinese curse." Kermit chuckled. "Seems he framed their great grandfather for the murder of the emperor's nephew. Backfired. He started the whole series of events he wanted to prevent."

Luna and Collins both looked at him. Laura shivered, her fear for her family increasing. The oldest of them all opened a bottle of wine and poured himself some, lifting the goblet to admire the ruddy color.

LaCroix eyed the mercenary, a predatory look in his eyes.

Griffin returned the stare not flinching. Laura had to admire the man's bravery. "There's also the matter of the coup he had planned to rid himself of the council."

"I suspected as much," Julian concurred, not elaborating. The Prince had gotten very good at keeping secrets. With a glance at the ashes, he shook his head. "We lost strong leaders this evening."

Wolves howled in the distance. Laura stiffened, afraid she knew what it meant. "Lucard controlled them. You don't suppose…"

"Go," the Prince released her.

As she raced out the door she heard Kermit say,"Lucard, Dracula. Didn't all the vampire legends start with him?"

It sprang. Peter felt a connection with his father and they acted as one, both their legs kicking out and making contact with a firm, furry chest. They knocked it back. A thud sounded where it hit the floor. It yipped, before the growling started again.

"A hurt animal is far more dangerous," his father said.

"Yeah." Peter readied himself.

It slunk toward them, foul breath making Peter want to vomit. Drool dripped down its tongue, leaving globs on the floor.

Peter tensed, sensing the attack. It sprang, knocking both men over. Peter grabbed the railing and barely managed to keep from falling. His father had rolled to the side, springing back to his feet.

A woman screamed. Peter dared to look over his shoulder. Tara cowered in the corner of the room with Brandon in front of her, his gun aimed at the creature as it plodded slowly across the room.

"No." Peter hurried down the stairs, avoiding the arm his father threw out to stop him. "Hey!" He raised his arms, trying to become a target. "Here, you ugly flea bag."

The wolf like creature focused on his children, ignoring Peter completely.

"Pop, get Cassie and girls out of here!"

"No, Kwai Chang," a quiet voice ordered from the direction of the door. "Peter, invite me in."

"Do not, my son," his father warned.

"Peter, I can stop it. Please, invite me _in_."

His eyes darted to her, his mind registering who it was and understanding the potential danger they could all be in.

"You're not my mother."

"Not now, no."

The growling grew louder as the wolf tensed to attack.

"Peter! I can save them."

He hesitated, warring between his father's words and the need to protect his children. His love won out. "Laura, come in!"

She sprang into the room, tackling the wolf just as it pounced. They rolled across the floor, her arms around its neck. He heard a loud snap and a painful yelp.

Deafening silence filled the room.

Laura pushed aside the wolf before getting to her feet. Her eyes softened as she gazed at Peter. "You've grown into a fine man."

"Thanks." He wanted to hug her, yet didn't dare. "You look just like your picture. Flower and all."

She touched the flower and smiled. "I'm glad you know at least, who I was."

"Why, Laura?" His father joined them. "You would not tell me."

"I wanted to see our son grow up. Selfish I know."

"Dad," Brandon moved across the room eyeing the monster and woman. "What's going on?"

Peter and his father exchanged looks.

"Put the gun away, Brandon," Peter said. "It wouldn't work against her."

His son frowned, not understanding.

"Peter!" Cassie hurried down the stairs. She looked around the room and her eyes asked her questions. He pulled her to him and just held on.

Days later the storm passed. The house was surrounded by several feet of snow. Peter glanced out the window, smiling as the snow plow finished making yet another huge pile beside the garage, before retreating back to the main road.

"We can get out now," he told his family.

By their expressions, he knew no one was really ready. Many secrets had been revealed and it had knitted his family together. Peter and his father had shared their early life in the temple, his life with the Blaisdells, and being reunited with his father.

His mother had stayed to hear the stories, smiling in pride. She stood with Caine. He lightly held her hands. They all knew she had to go. It would safer for them all.

"I hate to take your memories of me." Laura's eyes were sad.

"Then do not," Caine answered.

"You don't understand, the council mandates…"

Peter interjected, "From what you told us, many of them are dead."

"Thanks to your friend Kermit Griffin. He's done well on keeping all of you safe."

"And this Lucard?" Caine asked.

"He hated you. Something about you being responsible for exiling him in the past?" She sounded puzzled.

Caine and Peter exchanged glances. "From your description sounds like it was George."

"Ah, yes," his father too remembered. "We stopped him."

"Wonder how he became a vampire," Peter mused.

Laura smiled sadly. "His actions caused pain and dishonor to your family."

Caine shrugged. "And yet, our honor has been restored."

The new Chinese emperor had seen to that. Peter remembered the young man fondly and hoped one day the young ruler would be able to take his rightful place as Emperor of China.

"I'm glad." She leaned forward, giving his father a soft kiss. "Good bye, Kwai Chang. Please, don't come looking for me again."

"I can not promise that."

"It'll be safer for you if you don't." Honking outside. "My ride is here." She turned to Peter. "I'm very proud of you." She hugged him. "Cassie, you have care of my most prized procession. Please, take good care of him."

"I will," his wife promised, she slipped her arm around him. He kissed her forehead.

"I loved meeting all of you. I'm so happy our family line will continue." She took one last, long look at all of them before running outside.

"Thought vampires couldn't be out in the sunlight." Peter looked at this father.

"According to the various legends," Lori piped up. "Some can, but only for short periods of time."

Grace had a strange expression on her face. "No way am I going to talk about this at school. They'd think I'm as strange as the Collins."

"And we don't want that," Cassie returned, with a smile.

"So," Brandon asked. "What do we do now?"

"Unbury the garage and your car. Make sure it's going to start." Peter turned his mind to business.

"I will help," Caine offered.

Peter pulled on his coat. They'd also have to bury the wolf. Someplace it would never be found. Maybe dropping it in the ocean would be a good solution.

"You want tea or coffee waiting for you?" Cassie asked.

"Both," Peter returned. His cell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello, Peter," Kermit's cheerful voice greeted.

"I hear you're responsible for saving our lives."

"Plugged up the leak. You and your family should be safe."

"Thanks. Laura filled us in."

"Figured she would. Their council is reorganizing itself."

"Should we be worried?" Human threats Peter could handle, but not supernatural ones, despite all the practice he'd had.

"Naw. They want to keep humanity alive. Makes them allies in my book."

"Hope you're right."

" Yeah, me too. Enjoy your life, Peter. I'm going home to Karen."

"Still with her?" Why didn't that surprise him?

"She's a commissioner now. Damn good one. Plans to retire next year."

"Tell her I said 'Hi', if you can."

"I can't."

Figured. "Watch after mom and my sisters. Keep them safe."

"Will do. Keep your head down, Kid."

"Yeah, you too." The line went dead.

"Kermit's leaving." Cassie touched his hand.

"Going home. He's not needed here anymore." Peter smiled at his wife and his family. "We're finally safe."  
***

Abigail stood outside the Blue Whale and gazed up at Collinwood. The proud roof stood covered in snow, while trees bowed homage. She hadn't yet figured out why the house seemed familiar. But then, since she was sure they were going to be in Collinsport for a while, she had plenty of time to figure it out.

Author's note. I recently re-watched _Sunday at the Museum with George_ and realized they really played up the vampire angle, since he was playing Alexander Lucard in _Dracula, the Series._ Not to mention the mystery surrounding Laura's death and how she suddenly reappeared, even as just a picture, in the series finale. I took some liberties and weaved a fun little tale to explain what happened to her. I even included characters from _Forever Knight_ , _Kindred: The Embraced_ and from a popular book series I'm respectfully not identifying indirectly honoring the author's wishes.

Also, I want to thank Susan MacDonald for reading this story and catching several errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's Choice

Dana Bell

Wind tickled Laura's red hair and she breathed in the salty breeze. The sun set sprinkled the bay with light and in the distance she could see an ocean storm headed for land. Lightening flashed and several minutes later thunder followed. Not loudly, but enough to let her know she should soon head back to the home where she, her husband Kwai Chang, and their young son Peter lived.

Part of her wanted to stay, to experience the storm, which echoed her own emotions. Anything than face the truth her doctor had told her. Soon she'd have to share it with the man who meant more to her than anyone else, except her son who meant everything.

It wasn't fair. Not when she had so much to live for.

She turned to leave when she noticed the couple. The dark haired man and the beautiful woman strolled along the hill, hand in hand. Laura had seen them before. They lived in the Victorian mansion not far away. They always dressed well, as if wealth were the norm and they'd never known want.

There was no envy in her. Just a longing to keep experiencing the love she'd waited for and now would lose.

"Hello."

Her head jerked up. How had the couple reached her so quickly? They normally went on down the hill and walked along the beach.

"You seem sad," the woman said. Short dark hair framed her face and her accent wasn't American.

"I am." No harm in telling the truth.

She noticed the man sniffed and then shot a look at the woman. She nodded and reached out to touch Laura's arm. "If you ever need to talk, my name is Lillie."

Laura knew she'd never intrude on them. How could she speak to someone who had nothing in common with her?

The man's finger lightly traced her face. "You are quite lovely."

She took a step back. "I'm married."

He nodded. "I've seen you with your husband and son." His handsome face shadowed, accenting his olive complexion, black hair and eyes. "It's always good to have a strong legacy."

Why did she sense they knew she was dying? It frightened Laura and she instinctively stepped backwards.

Lillie spoke, "We won't hurt you. Come, Julian." She tugged his arm. "We don't want to be late."

Julian offered Laura a warm smile. "My door is always open." Taking his companion's hand they left her.

Shaking and frightened, Laura returned to her husband. He sat on the living room floor, playing with Peter, who clapped his hands and giggled. The sight warmed her heart and dispelled the last of her fear.

"Are you all right?" her husband asked, his brown eyes reflecting his concern.

"Fine," she lied. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Leftovers are fine."

She smiled. Kwai Chang never complained when she cooked leftovers. They'd had vegetable soup the night before and with the storm blowing in, it would the best thing to eat. She hurried into the small kitchen, tossing the leftovers into a pan to warm it up. She found some bread and toasted it in the oven.

Her husband joined her at the table, giving Peter a few pieces of fruit. The youngster pushed it around, more of it getting on the floor and in his hair than in his mouth.

"How was your day?" Kwai Chang asked. His brown hair needed to be trimmed again.

"Okay." Laura wasn't hungry, but forced the food into her mouth. She had to keep up her strength for as long as she could. Her hand shook and she knew her husband hadn't missed it.

"Are you sure?" Fear on his round face.

"Yes." Better to change the subject. "Eat your soup before it gets cold."

They finished the meal in silence, punctuated by cooing and blowing noises their son made. When they finished, her husband cleaned up the kitchen while she gave Peter his bath before putting him in his crib. He was growing so fast.

Tears dripped down her face. She wouldn't be there when he started school. When he went off to college. When he got married. Had his first child. Or first grandchild.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Kwai Chang gently lifted her face.

"I'm dying," she whispered. She hadn't meant to tell him. Not yet.

Shock on his face. She took his arm, pulling him out of their son's bedroom.

"How…how long?"

"A few months, if I'm lucky." Full realization set in and she started sobbing. He pulled her into his arms and she felt his body shake. She's always liked that he wasn't afraid to cry.

They held each other for a long, long time. When she lifted her head, she briefly saw the couple she'd met earlier outside her window. They disappeared as if they'd realized they were intruding on a private moment.

My imagination, she told herself. One of the symptoms of my disease.

The next evening she walked down the grassy hill to the beach. Water softly lapped the sand and she sat on a weathered log. Night had fallen an hour earlier. She'd left Peter in bed and Kwai Chang reading. Funny, how her husband seemed to know she needed this alone time.

"Hello, again. My name is Lillie." The woman sat gracefully beside her. She didn't seem to mind the sand getting on her dress. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed."I'm Laura." She glanced around. "Where's Julian?"

The lovely woman made a face. "Attending to business."

"You don't approve?"

Lillie shrugged. "It's necessary." She slipped off her heels and wiggling her toes in the encroaching water. "Tell me. What's it like to have a family?"

"I'm sure you'll know one day."

The other chuckled. "Not really."

Laura frowned. Seemed an odd thing to say. "I love it."

"Yet you're sad."

"Yes." Laura stared out over the water. Several horns sounded as boats passed each other.

"I love this city." Lillie rose, slowly turning, as if she danced. "I always have."

Not really wanting to pry, Laura waited to see what else Lillie might share.

"I run a club."

"Really?"

"You should visit."

"Thank you, but I doubt we ever will."

"Laura,"

Something in the other woman's tone made Laura look up at her.

"Life is full of choices. Some obvious. Some not. Remember that."

She frowned, wondering what Lillie meant.

Lillie turned her head. "I have to go." She grabbed her shoes, not bothering to put them back on. "If you ever find yourself in a position where you feel don't have any, come see me." With that, she smiled and walked up the hill toward the house shimmering in light.

Shaking her head, Laura had no idea what the other meant.

Four months later, she'd gotten up, taken a shower, fed Peter and cleaned up the kitchen. A start to a perfectly normal day. She went to the living room to sit for a few minutes while her son napped. She heard him cry and tried to get out of the chair. Her legs folded under her and she couldn't get up.

"Kwai Chang!" she called, very thankful this was his day off.

He ran into the living room and knelt beside her.

"I can't get up." He started to pick her up. "Peter's crying."

"In a moment, Laura." He carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the covers. "I will be right back." It seemed an eternity before he came back and handed Peter to her. "I will call the doctor."

She held her son against her, kissing his head. "I'm so sorry, Peter." Laura looked up when her husband came back. He shook his head and sat beside her. "I will take care of you."

Stuck in bed all day, her husband brought her food, carried her to the restroom, helped her bathe and brought Peter to her. He fussed in her arms. She could only guess he sensed something wrong with his mother.

The only time her husband left her side was when he needed to work. He had a job washing dishes at one of the local restaurants. She kept Peter in bed with her, singing to him, and playing silly little games. As he napped, she'd stare out the window missing her walks.

She started to cry and couldn't stop.

Hours later her husband came home and found her. His familiar warmth and scent help relax her. Gently he covered her with the quilt they'd bought shortly after they'd been married.

"Thank you," she whispered. She heard him pick up the baby and take him to the other room.

Her days got longer, Her arms began fail. Laura could no longer hold Peter. Kwai Chang quit his job and stayed home to care for her. It was humiliating to be so dependent on her husband.

She couldn't sit up without her husband's help. Food didn't taste good and she often refused to eat. Worry lined Kwai Chang's face. Laura didn't want him to go through this. To see her wilt away before his eyes and know there was nothing he could do to help her.

She had an awful day and another and another. Pain gripped her. Even the medication the doctor had given her didn't help.

Holding her hand, her husband's face echoed her pain. "I wish I could help you."

"You can't," she panted. Even speaking was difficult. "Peter?"

"I will bring him."

The bed creaked and she tried not to cry out as her husband's weight shifted the springs. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Here is Peter." Moving her arm so she could hold her son, he laid the sleeping child beside her.

"He's growing so fast."

"Yes." His hand touched her forehead. "I must go out. You need medicine."

She didn't want to be alone. Not right now. Not when she felt death breathing its foul breath upon her. "Kwai Chang,"

Loud knocking. "I will be right back."

"Please, no, don't…."

Voices in the background. Laura couldn't tell who it was. Her husband reappeared. "There is someone here to see you."

Behind him stood Lillie. "Hello, Laura. Nice to see you again." Vaguely it registered the woman wore a long black evening dress.

"Lillie." Why was she here?

"You said you had an errand to run," Lillie said to her husband. "I'd be glad to stay with your wife."

"Thank you. I will be back as quickly as I can."

"Take your time." Lillie waited until Kwai Chang left the house. She reached out and felt Laura's pulse. Her fingers were cool against her neck. "It won't be long."

"You…a…nurse?" Laura panted. Just words took so much effort.

"No." She cocked her head, admiring the child. "Fine looking boy."

She didn't have the strength to answer.

"I've come to offer you a choice." Carefully the woman sat on her bed. Laura grimaced. "I discussed this with the Prince."

Was that who lived in the house? A prince? Was Lillie a princess?

"I've been granted permission to embrace you."

What did that mean?

"The catch is that you will never be able to be with your husband and son again."

She was already leaving them. Death would claim her very soon.

"I'm offering you eternal life."

Great. Not what she needed to hear. She had her own beliefs.

"I'm Kindred or as mortals know us, a vampire."

Okay, a crazy princess.

"I'm offering you the chance to join us."

Really? Just like that?

"Why?" she breathed, the very effort draining her.

"It's hard to explain. It's a feeling. I think you'd do well as one of us."

Darkness enveloped her. Beside her Peter stirred uneasily.

"You must make a choice, Laura. I won't embrace you unless you consent."

What did embrace mean?

"You'll be able to see your son grow up. From a distance, but you'll see all those things you think you're going to miss. I've watched Julian. He does the same with his mortal family."

Really? Death clawed at her, waiting to claim her. It filled the room with its awful presence.

Was anything Lillie said true? Would she get a chance to see Peter grow up? See what he'd accomplish? See him marry? See his children born and theirs?

"You don't have much time, Laura. Even now, your heart is fluttering."

Choices. Life held them. What final one should she make?

"Yes…" had she really said that?

Lillie lifted her arm and she felt a brief pain on her wrist. So pleasant. So peaceful. She slipped further away. Cool skin against her mouth.

"Drink," Lillie ordered.

Bitter, yet sweet. She drank and closed her eyes, the final darkness enveloped her.

From a long distance she heard Peter scream.

Years later, she stood outside the orphanage. Ping Hai had brought her son here. She'd seen the stoop of Peter's shoulders, the look of rejection on his face. His mother dead. His father gone.

She understood Ping Hai had done it to protect her son. She hadn't liked the decision.

Laura placed a foot on the stairs. She'd take her son out of this place.

"You can't." Julian placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must leave him to his future."

Her heart ached for the boy. "He's hurting so much."

"His heart will find a way to heal itself." She spared Julian a glance. Laura knew he'd lost a mortal wife. He understood her pain.

Through the glass she saw a gray haired man talking to her son. He'd been there before. His eyes reflected hope and a glimmer of love. She nibbled on her lip.

"See, the process begins." Julian gently took her arm and led her back to their waiting limo. "I've made a generous donation. Luckily, they don't ask many questions."

The future Prince had always been generous. She'd learned that over the years. He supported many charities and backed many businesses.

He opened the car door for her. She slipped in and he joined her. "Airport." The driver nodded. "You may be able to enter your family's life at a later date, but always as a distant relative."

"Wish I had fully understood what my choice meant. It broke my heart to see Kwai Chang at my grave."

"It's always hard. Believe me, I understand."

He always had. Even when he groused about having to go to Braniff to get her back after her husband had taken her body back to his temple. Peter had been around two when Kwai Chang had returned to his beliefs.

"Maybe you should have left me." What would it have been like? To sleep those years away.

"Lillie would never have forgiven me." He chuckled. "Laura, you've helped with the Kindred council, but there is another forming among the various species of vampires. I need your talents to assist me."

She developed the ability to read vampire body language and subtle expressions. Something no other Kindred had. Julian also enjoyed her company. Not as a lover like Lillie, but as a friend and confidant.

"I'd be honored, Julian." Her mind burned with the last image she'd seen of Peter. How she longed to comfort him. Glancing back, she couldn't yet say good bye.

"Good. We're going to Europe to meet a vampire named Alexander Lucard. He's a business man. I expect he and I will get along well" Julian's keen business sense kept them all safe and invested in the future.

She just hoped Peter would be safe.

"After that, we have another to meet. He's the oldest vampire, if what I hear is true."

She only half listened. "Do you believe it?"

"Yes."

"Julian, do you really believe Peter will be okay?"

"I think you should come back in a few years and discover that for yourself."

"I will." Her heart still ached for her son and she longed to hold him in her arms again. However, the choice she'd made would never allow her to do so again. For now, she must say good bye.


End file.
